


Still the Sun Can't Warm My Face

by TsukkiNoNeko



Series: Date no Tetsukabe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I'm tryna rake all the readers in can ya tell), (If that turns you off sayonara), (Most of them is in Lev's or I tried), (Those two are defo in the past and if you don't like i/r child-related stuff walk away now), (a degree of), (in case I haven't made that clear), (lots of Lev's inner dialogue), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Violence, Bottom Haiba Lev, Clueless college student! Lev, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Power Play, Subspace, Top Futakuchi Kenji, Trauma, Yakuza, Yakuza oya-bun! Futakuchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: A silver-haired tall twink and a cold, sadistic brunet, what can possibly go wrong when they bump into each other at a bar?Or,It's Haikuchi time, bitches.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Haiba Lev
Series: Date no Tetsukabe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197431
Kudos: 3
Collections: Datekou Week 2021





	Still the Sun Can't Warm My Face

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a [basic profile](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RjKZUU8RzjvRMhkub8ZxFeviXUD7Ef2GkrrnMnmyGz4/edit?usp=sharing) for each main character. It's not recommended that you read it, but it does give you some info on them.
> 
> Also, keep in mind this is _fictional_. Just because I chose these settings does not mean I am personally okay with them IRL (like I'm not say 'be gay, do crimes' sans joking tone). Thank you so much for choosing to read this~
> 
> Also, instead of focusing on a Dateko member, I decided to use the name Dateko for the setting? Am I allowed to do that? Futakuchi still plays a main role in this, and I just wanted to post at least one thing for Dateko week.

Futakuchi Kenji finishes their last cigarette and presses the burning end against their _prey’s_ forehead.

“I told you before, and there won’t be a third time, Sakata,” their words are a silken purr; A siren’s call. “I don’t care much about your negotiations. You pissed me off when you mentioned that bastard from _Destruction: Nekomata_ …”

“Futakuchi—”

Kenji digs the pad of their thumb into the newly-formed burn scar, nail-tip scouring out more fresh blood.

“I don’t care about your excuses, please don’t make me say it again,” the _oya-bun_ of _Date no Tetsukabe_ (affectionately called _‘Danobe’_ by Kenji and Takanobu) unsheathes one of _many_ butterfly knives they got concealed on all over their body. “Tell me where the foxes are hiding.”

“I told you… I don’t know jackshit about the foxes,” Sakata glares up at them.

“Well, I tried to give you _one_ chance to redeem yourself, Sakata…” 

Fear strikes hard, colouring Sakata’s teal-hued eyes and saturating the air with it. The _oya-bun_ lets out a bloodcurdling cackle, slashing the air with the knife. The tip grazes against Sakata’s cheek, leaving a crimson line on his tanned skin.

“Ah, too bad I don’t want to torture you more, Sakata-kun~” they remark. “I was in the mood to hear you beg— _scream_ —for mercy, but you made it clear that it isn’t happening…”

“Go to hell, you fake bastard,” Sakata spits onto the _oya-bun’s_ chest.

“The thing is,” their blade rears. _“I’m already in hell, you treacherous little bitch.”_

+++

_Valentine’s Day, 2021_

“Listen, my child,” isn’t the first thing Lev wants to hear on freaking Valentine’s Day. “You’re an adult now!”

“And?” he’s dreading the next thing that will come out of Shiroyama's mouth.

“We have to go bar-hopping!”

Lev sighs. His ID _just_ came through the mail, probably because he was procrastinating getting it for weeks. His friend circle consists of his programme _senpai_ Shiroyama Ryo, Yamamoto Taketora, Kaida Yuu, and Shibayama Yuuki. 

The last three are okay when it comes to respecting his personal life…

Shiroyama?

“Listen, I found this gay bar not so far from where you live by yourself,” Kuroo waggles his perverted eyebrows. “I think you can get laid—”

“Shiroyama-san!” Lev screeches from feeling super embarrassed. “We’re at the campus library!”

“I’m whispering; you’re not,” Kuroo points out.

“Well, you are a fucking menace to my heart,” he growls.

///

Lev ends up getting dressed to the nines for this bar-hopping. This is his first time, so he doesn’t know how to, well, dress for such an occasion. He’s currently stuck between an outfit consisting of: a black fedora, a white t-shirt with a black denim jacket, and black jeans, and red runners; a black leather jacket, a black henley, ripped black jeans, and black dress shoes; and lastly, a black blazer, a red meme shirt, black jeans, and black runners.

He is getting the worst recommendations from Shiroyama.

_From: Crackhead-senpai_ _  
_ _Just be naked!_

\---

Needless to say, Lev is fully clothed when he arrives at the bar. He’s, in fact, wearing the all-black option, because that felt like the most fashion-y thing he could be wearing at a bar.

“Welcome!” it seems that Kaida-san and Tora-san are also here. “How ya feeling, Lev?”

“I just got here,” Lev’s voice comes out smaller than it was supposed to be. “I think I just… need to get used to this atmosphere?”

It’s nothing different from a regular bar, Lev would like to think, it’s just that Lev isn’t _out_.

Only Shiroyama and Kaida know because they met online because of his obvious pseudonym _‘White Lion_ ’.

Or, maybe it’s less obvious than motherfucking _Snow Mountain_.

Fast-forward to today, and Lev is honestly blessed and cursed at the same time for having Shiroyama as his _senpai_. Blessed because he has no bars when it comes to sharing.

Cursed, _also_ because he has no fucking filter.

“Lev!” Shiroyama spots him from the counter. “Look at this dude! He says he likes newbies like you!”

There’s that perverted eyebrow waggling Lev is starting to hate a lot.

“Hello,” Lev sighs. “I’m Haiba.”

“Kusakabe,” the black-haired dude replies. “And don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

He isn’t sure whether the wink was meant as a joke or a reassurement.

“Well, what’s your best shot here?” Lev decides to ask.

“Cumshot is the most popular and after that is Blowjob,” the bartender, Kusakabe, answers without batting an eye.

“Excuse me?” he splutters out on his own spit.

“You’ve never been?” Kusakabe laughs at him. Actually laughs in his face. “Dude, you never took this poor bastard drinking before?”

“I tried,” Kuroo shrugs. “He stuck to the beers and the spirits.”

“Wow,” Kusakabe snickers. “Well, let me give you a Blowjob or two.”

\---

Blowjobs are the worst, Lev decides.

Or maybe he isn’t as Russian as most people credit him for. He was born in Japan, after all. Fuck genes, really.

But, maybe it’s his height that is drawing all the attention to him.

Every time he leaves for the washroom, he can literally see the heads turning. Sometimes, his awkward, stray green eyes would make a contact with someone else’s less-awkward eyes.

_Why did I agree to come here?_ Lev chastises himself as he walks back to his seat.

Except, someone else is there already, and he’s talking to Shiroyama.

This person has an aura of _dangerous, mysterious, and promiscuous_ and it feels like they’re the last person he should talk to.

But curiosity killed the cat.

“I’m just saying, Futakuchi-sama,” Shiroyama sounds like he’s scared of the newcomer. “I can’t—Lev!”

“Futakuchi,” he tries to sound not as terrified as he actually is. “That is my seat.”

“And should I care, little pebble?” Futakuchi turns around to face him.

And oh, did Lev’s little gay heart just combust.

He can’t help but think about how _pretty_ and _delicate_ Futakuchi’s face is, just how _beautiful_ those light brown eyes are. He can go on and on about how pale the other’s skin is, and how easy it’d be to mark that pale skin.

“You’re fuckin’ starin’, and those people usually get shot on the spot,” Futakuchi hisses at him.

“Shot?”

“Lev, you should leave—”

“Oh, so he’s an Uninitiated,” the pretty face distorts into something Lev can’t quite read. “You dare bring an Uninitiated here, Kuroo-kun?”

_Kuroo?_

“That was my bad, please don’t take it out on him,” Shiroyama—Kuroo—bows formally.

“Then fuckin’ get out,” Futakuchi snarls. “And if you make the same mistake—”

“What did Shiroyama-san even do to you, you fucking asshole?”

Silence.

Everything and everyone in the bar goes silent when Lev blurts it out.

In hindsight, he didn’t know he said the last thing he should have to one of the most powerful people in the Underworld of Tokyo-to.

Things Lev does without realising…

He hates himself sometimes.

“Oh, this kit got some fuckin’ balls,” Futakuchi sneers. “Kuroo-kun…”

“Yes, Futakuchi-sama?”

“You’re dismissed for today,” Futakuchi sama hums.

Lev can feel all the bones in his body when Futakuchi rises from their seat. He drops to his knees and tries to bow his head when Futakuchi clicks their tongue.

“Don’t make it too easy, Haiba,” _how do they know my name?_ “I don’t like it when it ends too quickly.”

“What do you mean by that, Futakuchi?” he asks, albeit dumbly.

“ _Ne_ ,” their hand grips his jaw, forcing it to part. “How much do you know about the yakuza?”

“They’re big bad wolves who seized the underworld and some illegal stuff happening throughout Japan?” he answers.

“Ah, so you just heard about the bullshit story,” Futakuchi sounds mildly amused. “What if I told you there’s more to it? And since this bar is only for the yakuza associates only, you are rolled into servitude of _me_?”

Lev’s stomach grumbles.

“That easy?” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. “I thought I had to do some kinda ceremony.”

“Listen, little pebble,” Futakuchi releases him from their grip. “You are not a proper member of _Danobe_ just yet.”

“‘ _Danobe’_?”

“It’s a nickname for my family so the cops can’t figure out I’m talking about something they’d gladly arrest me for,” Futakuchi grins. “Haiba… that’s one Clan I thought was long-dead…”

“Clans…” he’s honestly so confused.

“Clan as in your family used to be a part of _Date no Tetsukabe_ in the written history of our family, my little pebble.”

And that’s when the grumble in his stomach starts making his world spin and everything blacks out.

///

Lev wakes up smelling some incense he used to hate at the shrines. He’s also on something very soft and cushy, so he knows for sure he isn’t back at his apartment.

“You awake?”

Lev screams bloody murder when he hears someone’s voice—a voice he isn’t too familiar with.

In the overpriced bed with him is Futakuchi, the one who offered him a… _something_. He notes how the other is wearing a yukata, and it’s tied in such a horrid way, half their torso is up for the view.

“Starin’ is rude, y’know,” Futakuchi sneers. “Anyway, you kinda passed out when I tried to explain your Clan.”

“Oh,” Lev wonders if there’s a hole he can hide in.

“Your Clan is notorious for the _hitokiri_ they produced,” Futakuchi reaches over the bedside table and produces a _LD Silver XL_ and lights it up without even asking Lev. “Lemme see… right before I was born, they had the most infamous _hitokiri_ we have ever seen. You know your family members from back then?”

Lev nods, since there are some photos.

“Haiba Konro… everyone aspires to be like him if you aim to be a _hitokiri_ as a _shatei_ ,” Futakuchi goes on. “Damn, the number of people he assassinated before he became the _wakagashira_ of _Inarizaki Charm_ is fuckin’ wild. A fuckin’ legend, if you will.”

“You… what did _Inarizaki Charm_ do?”

“Sharp, aren’t ya?” Futakuchi grins. “They got relocated back to Kobe because of their crimes.”

“‘Crimes’,” Lev finds the wording funny.

“I say that because they broke one of the most fundamental codes, Haiba,” Futakuchi’s eyes narrow. “Are you aware that anyone and everyone in the association of the yakuza world is not supposed to tip off the police?”

“Of course not,” he scoffs. “I was inducted literally a few hours ago.”

“Last night, actually,” Futakuchi clarifies. “You were out of it for half the day.”

“Oh,” is the first thing that goes out of his mouth. Followed by a, “then why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You want to continue going to school when you can be killed for even talking to me?” they refute.

“Why would they _kill_ me for talking to you?” he’s genuinely confused.

Futakuchi laughs, inhaling some of the cigarette smoke.

“Haiba,” they say in a tone that is both warning and relaxing. “You are talking to the _oya-bun_ of _Danobe…_ ”

“You’re the leader of one of the families?” Lev pieces it together.

“Good to know your brain is still working,” Futakuchi sneers. “Now, since you’re a _shatei_ , I can officially wheel you around.”

\---

Lev is surprised by the behind-the-scenes of the yakuza world. 

Currently, he’s walking next to the _oya-bun_ of _Date no Tetsukabe_ , who has a blazer draped over their broad shoulders. It’s the type of shoulders he wants to be slung over as they—

“The room we left is my personal bedroom,” Futakuchi hums. “I only use it to fuck people here at the Second Headquarter.”

“But you didn’t fuck me,” Lev huffs.

“Do you want me to?” Futakuchi mockingly offers. “I don’t think you’re ready to fuck an _oya-bun_ when you just learnt that I’m one.”

“Why, you need to sacrifice a virgin for something?”

_Too fucking late_.

“It’s not a big necessity, but am I to look farther for one?” Futakuchi looks at him like a lion looking at a gazelle. 

Lev turns left at the next corridor, but someone yanks him back.

“What?”

“You don’t wanna go that way; just trust me on this,” Futakuchi shakes their head.

Everything in Lev is screaming that he shouldn't trust Futakuchi. This person told him that his family is—was?—a Clan, and that’s possibly the only reason why he’s still alive.

But he’s also attracted to that danger. He wants to be basked in that darkness and abyssal madness this might bring him if he were to go down this path.

_Mostly,_ Lev admits to himself _. I want to learn more about Futakuchi_.

The silverette follows the _oya-bun_ down the correct path until they reach a lab.

“This is the chemical lab,” Futakuchi explains simply. “This is where we create new drugs.”

“Drugs, as in those that make you see things?” Lev blinks dumbly.

“And hear and feel things too, if you get the right components, baby,” Futakuchi sounds excited about it. “There’s one call _Abyssal Ruin_ that makes you feel like you’re being burnt alive and if it’s affecting you enough…” Futakuchi’s fingertip flicks his ear-shell. “You hear the voices of your loved ones…”

“So, the drug will not only affect your sensory stuff, but also your psychological state?” he observes.

“You know a thing or two about psychology?” Futakuchi quirks an eyebrow.

“I technically do,” he shrugs. “My _nee-chan_ is a psychologist.”

“The Haiba Clan has fallen too much…”

\--- 

The tour is almost over when Lev runs into Shiroyama Kuroo again. The black-haired male grins at both of them upon seeing them.

“Lev!” Kuroo sounds happy to see him alive. “Futakuchi-sama! You guys done with the tour?”

“Sadly without me showin' him how to kill people,” Futakuchi pouts. 

“Well, if that’s the case,” Kuroo smirks. “Lev can come with me to my mission! Don’t worry, he won’t have to pop off the safety pin!”

///

Lev is terrified.

He’s never seen a gun before, _nevermind held one_.

“This is the safety pin,” Kuroo points at it. “Under _any_ circumstances, you do _not_ want to take it off. You weren’t properly taught by any _kyodai_ or some basic-trained _komon_ on how to shoot a gun. If you think someone’s going to kill you, just press the pager I gave you, got it?”

Lev nods.

The mission is quite simple; find the mole and Kuroo will kill the guy.

The only thing is that they _haven’t been able to find the mole._

Kuroo and Lev were given the initial location of the mole, and their tracer kept sending them the updated location every five minutes.

“Kuroo-san,” Lev quips in. “How many moles are there?”

“Be more specific, my dear~” Kuroo squints hard at his phone.

“You said that there are over three-thousand people just in the Tokyo-to area for _Date no Tetsukabe_ , yeah?” he tries again.

“Realistically speaking, this is where the Second Headquarter is at, so around that number, yes,” the other squints harder.

“I think the moles are using that,” he is so done with Kuroo not getting it.

So, it’s only natural he acts purely on instinct when he bowls the other over and the bullet grazes his shoulder.

“Motherfuckers!”

It’s a mess.

A fucking hellish mess that Lev won’t ever forget.

The sound of guns shooting is too loud for Lev. And he can feel the tiny explosions on his skin.

By the time the first round of shooting is over, he just wants to go home.

///

Lev goes back to the Second Headquarter with Kuroo.

“Don’t tell me he’s in shock,” Futakuchi deadpans.

“He is,” Kuroo shrugs. “I’m not a medic, I don’t know jackshit about shocks.”

“You try to keep them warm…” Futakuchi plays with their shirtsleeves.

“Ken.”

The new voice is deep and threatening. And Lev wonders in his fragile state who would speak in such a tone with the _oya-bun_.

“Taka,” Futakuchi doesn’t sound fazed. “This idiot forgot some important things twice in two days. I think I’m allowed to punish him.”

“You do realise I don’t give a shit about Kuroo?” this Taka dude snarls. “Your _shatei_ might collapse if he isn’t treated soon.”

And that’s when the floor underneath Lev disappears.

///

Lev wakes up in someone’s arms.

It seems that he was out for only a few hours, and the arms holding him are—

“Fuck,” Futakuchi grouses. “Why do you keep inconveniencing me?”

“What just happened?”

“I caught your stick-shaped body,” Futakuchi kindly catches him up. “You need to work out a lot more if you plan on becoming a _shugosha_ or a _hitokiri_.”

“Well, I think I want to become a _hisou_ or something if this is the treatment I get,” he glares at Kuroo.

Lev rises back to his feet and tries to think about what the hell just happened. Is it normal to faint twice in two days?

_But I was in shock both times, and maybe I’m not mentally or psychologically prepared for the shit that happens within the yakuza business_ , he muses to himself.

“Everyone,” Futakuchi barks low. “Get out.”

Lev has been aware that Futakuchi doesn’t like him for the longest time. Heck, he’s surprised they haven’t executed his incompetent ass themself.

“Listen, Haiba-kun,” Futakuchi starts. “I don’t hate you.”

“Oh, thank you?” he tilts his head to the side.

“The potential in you is greater than most people realise,” they continue. “You’re a Haiba. Whether your great-great-grandfather was a part of _Inarizaki Charm_ or not doesn’t change what’s in your blood.”

“Do you want _me_ or _my genes_?”

Lev gasps when the _oya-bun_ grips onto his shirtfront and hauls him, sort of. His feet dangle since he’s un-tastefully tall.

“You will learn pretty soon that my word is the law,” Futakuchi hisses. “If you piss me off, your ass gets hauled to my dungeon, and I don’t mean that in a sexy way, baby. I’d much rather fuck a whore than your flat ass.”

“Harsh, but I think you’re exaggerating,” he bluffs.

“I can tell you that I’m flippant, Haiba,” Futakuchi informs him. “If I want you dead, you _will_ be dead.”

Lev thinks he went nuts. Futakuchi is telling him about how they can kill him and he finds them _gorgeous._

That’s the only reason why he kisses Futakuchi.

He’s glad Futakuchi doesn’t throw him into the dungeon for his insolence.

///

The kiss becomes forgotten.

Lev doesn’t ask Futakuchi why they’ve been avoiding him either. He figures the _oya-bun_ has other, _better_ things to be doing.

“Lev,” Kuroo sidles up to him. “I, uh, got told to bring you to another mission.”

It’s been a month since Lev got inducted to yakuza, so maybe that’s why. He wants to ask if they should hit the shooting range one last time before the mission, but he sees someone else behind Kuroo.

“Yaku-san?” he blinks.

“Long time no see, Lev,” Yaku grins. “How’s your shooting skill improved?”

“I don’t think I should hold a gun at all,” he snickers. “I think I’m better with screaming for help.”

“That’s not what Tetsurou’s told me!” Yaku claps Kuroo on the back. “Said you only hit the three central rings nowadays!”

“Is that a good thing?” he’s nervous.

“Better you are with certain skills,” Yaku waggles his eyebrows. “Quicker you are decided as a fellow _hitokiri._ ”

“Is Tora-san also a _hitokiri_?” he asks out of curiosity.

His _senpai_ exchange a funny look.

“Nah,” Kuroo answers this time. “He’s a _shugosha_.”

“Whose?”

“I believe he’s Aone-san’s,” Kuroo shrugs. “Okay, let’s go! It’s the three of us, so that’ll be fun!”

///

It was not fun.

Lev is currently in the medic room, bleeding out. He’s been gagged so he wouldn’t scream as they take the bullet out.

“It’s just a bullet, shh,” Yaku tries to comfort him. “It’ll be over soon, baby.”

“Shit, who the fuck knew they were ambushing?” Kuroo snarls as he tightens his hold on Lev’s arms. “Stay still, dammit!”

“The bullet isn’t poisoned,” Yaku tells the medic—he thinks that their name is Sakunami—as he tries to stabilise Lev’s injured leg.

“Why did you take the newbie to the mission?” the medic asks.

“Because the fucking _current shateigashira_ ordered it,” Kuroo yells. “Now, do your thing and fucking pull the bullet out. Or I will fucking shoot you.”

“There will be no shootin’.”

Fucking _Futakuchi_ is flanked by Aone and the _shateigashira_ as they enter the medic room. They’re wearing beige three-piece, with the blazer hung over their broad shoulders. They have a cigar hanging from their lips.

_And I’m fucking out of it if I want to be railed by that beautiful person as they smoke…_

“Why is there a ruckus when you’re pullin’ out a fuckin' _bullet_ , Sakunami?” the _oya-bun_ demands. “It took less time for you to patch me up for that knife wound a few weeks ago, Sakunami-kun.”

“Apologies,” the doctor bows. “The brat was uncooperative.”

“Hey—”

“Listen, Haiba-kun,” Futakuchi growls. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, I will knock you the fuck out.”

The madness in Futakuchi’s eyes confirms that they aren’t bluffing, nor will it be the first time they’ve done it.

“Why are you so power-abusive?” Lev speaks the first thing that comes to his mind. “Why must you be that _asshat_ who feels the need to stomp on people?”

“Because I can,” the smoke drifts towards his face. “I was taught that anyone below me is below me. Simple as that.”

“Do you—”

_Kiss someone below you as well, Futakuchi-sama?_ the question is left unasked.

“Take care of him,” Futakuchi snaps their fingers before they exit the medic room.

///

The bullet wound left a scar. And it’s not a sexy scar either. It’s bruised badly, and Lev has been putting some special ointment on it for two weeks now.

“You okay, Lev?”

Kuroo’s voice cannot be any more cautious. And he kind of appreciates it. It’s his fault he’s going through this stuff after all.

“You can help me change the gauze,” he prompts. “I have a long torso and long legs. I can’t reach everything myself.”

Laughing, Kuroo takes a new gauze from the box. He strokes it for a few times before taking the antiseptics as well.

“How do you feel about being a _shatei_ , Lev?” Kuroo hums. “You have every right to hate me, yet…”

“I don’t go around hating people, you know this,” Lev reassures his _senpai_ . “Though… how are _you_ in _Danobe_?”

“I was born into it,” Kuroo admits. “My dad was the former _wakagashira_.”

“Huh?” he’s surprised. “Your dad was the second-in-command. For whom?”

“Futakuchi-sama,” Kuroo asks like it’s an odd question. “Dude, how old do you think they are?”

“Uh… thirties?” 

“Dude,” Kuroo looks like he’s trying so hard not to laugh. “They’re forty-one.”

“Oh,”

With all due honesty, Lev thought Futakuchi was in their early-thirties at the oldest. He wonders for a second if being an _oya-bun_ and sucking up everyone’s _chi_ energy is making them look young.

“You thought they were younger, didn’t you?” Kuroo is _definitely_ laughing.

“They don’t look a day over thirty-two to me,” he groans.

“Don’t worry, I thought he was my age when I got into university,” Kuroo tries to console him.

“Uh-huh, bet they looked really young back then,” he rolls his eyes.

“You do realise I’m on my second degree?” Kuroo sighs dramatically.

“Yeah.”

“They weren the _oya-bun_ when I was in high school, let’s just say that.”

///

Lev fucked up with a bow.

Simply put, he was trying out the archery range, wearing the traditional wear and all that, and he fucked up so his wrist hurts.

“You aren’t able to hold a gun for a week?” Futakuchi scoffs as they roll in with a _haori_ draped over their shoulders. At this rate, he’s convinced the _oya-bun_ doesn’t know how outerwears work.

“No, but is that a problem?” he gulps.

“You can’t be that incompetent, now can you?” Futakuchi insults him right on the spot.

“No, I believe I can be of use,” he still doesn’t know why he’s in Futakuchi’s office for this minor injury report.

“Listen, Haiba-kun…” they sigh. “There’s a reason why I’m keepin' you as a _shatei_.”

“What is it?”

“It’s not your blood I want,” they admit. “I just like havin' an eye-candy.”

_Not only they’re a fucking rude fuck ass, they have a thing for twinks like me?_ Lev backs away from the _oya-bun_.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Futakuchi snorts. “I only do things that are _consensual_.”

“What, like SM shit?”

An ominous smile carves onto Futakuchi’s red lips.

“What do you know about ‘SM shit’, Haiba-kun?” Futakuchi queries. “Do you think it’s just about consensual hittin' and bein' hit?”

“Well—”

Lev forgot that he was wearing traditional wear. He forgot how someone can easily grab onto the lapels of the damn attire and pull him close.

“Tell me, Haiba-kun,” Futakuchi purrs. “What would you say if I were to disrobe you right now?”

“I wouldn’t be 100% opposed to it?” his brain short-circuits.

“You have to give me a yes or no, a definite answer,” they’re insistent. 

“Are you asking me if I want you?”

“I’m only inspectin' your body as your _oya-bun_ , Haiba-kun. Don’t think so highly of yourself.”

‘Inspecting his body’ doesn’t cut it. The way Futakuchi’s light brown eyes are staring at his lanky, yet somewhat defined frame is nerve-wrecking. He keeps his eyes closed because he doesn’t want to look at his _oya-bun_ in the eyes.

Doesn’t want to see himself in their eyes, scared and feeling little.

“Relax,” Futakuchi’s breath smells like an odd mix of cinnamon and strawberries. “I won’t do something you won’t like…”

A thumb presses onto Lev’s lower lip, feeling leaden. He parts his lips almost instinctively, allowing that digit to slide past. It’s hard not to suckle onto that single digit, but he’s waiting for Futakuchi’s official orders. He’s disappointed when the other’s finger is removed in favour of cupping his jaw. There’s a minimal force applied, so he lets out a whine, a subtle hint that the _oya-bun_ can be a bit more harsh with him.

“Just remember, Haiba-kun,” their nail-tip digs into his flesh. “I _own_ you.”

“However do you mean that, _oyabun-sama_?” he’s breathless, and he doesn’t try to hide it.

“You’ll see…”

Futakuchi’s free hand slides down the crevice between Lev’s pectorals and stops in the middle. It’s an odd place to be felt up; he doesn’t know what to do. He just wants for that warm hand to glide up and around his shoulder before going down again. The fingertips gingerly dance over his skin until they reach the bruise on his forearm.

“I was never an official doctor,” Futakuchi hums. “But I can definitely say you need at least two weeks to heal this minor shit.”

When they look up, gem-green eyes meet light brown for a split second.

///

Lev wakes up next morning with a need to be at the Second Headquarter. He gets dressed in the suit Kuroo ordered for him before heading over to the territory.

“You’re late,” someone comments.

“I don’t have a certain time to get here by, Yaku-san,” he scoffs. “I’m not a _hitokiri_.”

“Well, you’re still a part of us, meaning you have to be here by a certain time,” Yaku rolls his eyes. “How’s your arm?”

“It’s not bad,” he shrugs. “Futakuchi-san themself forbade me from doing more archery stuff until I make a full recovery.”

“They’re an oddball,” Yaku starts. “Futakuchi-sama, I mean. They were not in a Clan when they first joined, I hear.”

“What?”

“No one told you?” Yaku takes out his cigarette case and pulls out a stick. “It’s a famous lore amongst the yakuza organisation in mainland Japan.”

“Then tell me, _kudasai_ ,” he narrows his eyes.

“So, long before you were born, probably,” Yaku takes a drag of his cigarette. “Well, you’re twenty-two, right? So maybe not that long, who cares… they were fifteen when they got introduced to the _Date no Tetsukabe._ Their parents were recently taken for ransom by _Inarizaki Charm_. Because their parents were not Clanborn, the former _Danobe_ _oya-bun_ didn’t care much about them.”

“Then—”

“He cared about Futakuchi-sama though,” Yaku flicks the ash off his cigarette. “See… Futakuchi-sama was a natural. They killed the guards and killed their parents, too, just to escape. Oiwake-sama thought that was who we needed in _Danobe_.” He snickers. “And that’s how he got backstabbed. Literally.”

“‘Backstabbed’,” Lev repeats.

“It was literal, from what I heard,” Yaku shrugs. “It was not an ambush. Futakuchi-sama led a coup d’état. They apparently stabbed Oiwake-sama in the back, right above the spinal cord, then said their speech before finishing him off.”

“You’re okay with that?” he asks. “This fear they use to control you?”

“They hold the power,” Yaku concedes. “They became an _oya-bun_ when they were twenty. That’s unheard of, you know.”

And Lev watches Yaku smoke his pack away as he thinks and thinks.

///

Lev started smoking.

He just does it as a social thing, he won’t lie. Kuroo and Yaku offered him, and now he smokes every other day. 

Sometimes, he goes to the ‘smoke terrace’ with the other _shatei_ and talks about everyday stuff. He’s learnt that the _shatei_ named Sakuranishi has a family and joined to pay off his debt. Another _shatei_ named Koganegawa said that he was born into a Clan, but it was fairly underrated so it was a surprise when he got hand-picked by Futakuchi.

“So,” Koganegawa beams at him. “I hear juicy gossip~”

“What is this juicy gossip?” Lev lights up a cigarette.

“Apparently our _oya-bun_ has a secret lover!” 

He almost drops his cigarette.

“Personally, I’d much rather die than be their sex doll,” Koganegawa takes a drag. “Like, can you imagine? Having to deal with their fickle self?”

“Yeah, I agree,” his heart is pounding, even when he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Like, c’mon, they aren’t the most malleable person in the world,” Koganegawa continues. “Just… poor thing.”

\---

Lev excuses himself and rushes to the top floor, when the bastard _oya-bun_ is probably taking a nap. He doesn’t knock before busting through the door.

And he’s greeted by a naked Futakuchi with a tattoo artist.

“I usually take appointments before meeting a _shatei_ , but hello, Haiba-kun,” they seem unfazed. “Can I help you?”

“Uh,” his brain stops working.

“I’m a little busy here,” they deadpan. “A touch-up. Won’t take longer than thirty minutes.”

  
  


Thirty minutes later, the tattoo artist is done with the black leopard print on the _oya-bun_ ’s legs. Lev daren’t look at them, but he hears footsteps nearing him.

“Poor thing,” Futakuchi’s finger curls under his chin. “Never seen a dick before?”

“You act like you don’t know _everything_ about me, Futakuchi- _oyabun_ ,” he snarls. “You’re toying with me.”

“It’s fun playin' with food,” Futakuchi admits easily. “You can open your pretty eyes again, baby boy. I got a yukata on.”

Lev opens his eyes.

“You’re too pretty to be just a _shatei_ ,” Futakuchi murmurs. “I should make you my _hisou_.”

“Isn’t that power abuse?” he refutes.

“You probably heard about the gossip,” they shrug. “My word is the law here, baby.”

“And you want me to follow that law?”

He flinches when Futakuchi’s thumb grazes his lower lip. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but he déjà vu isn’t all that welcome either. He feels like a rat cornered by a snake, and he should lash out. Bite the snake’s nose, or something like that.

But he can’t hide the fact that he’s excited by this… _thing_ . This seductive, _morbid_ allure of what could sign his own death contract. The enticing snare like a fly to a Venus flytrap.

“Haiba-kun,” Futakuchi hums. “Do you concur?”

“You’re using fancy words,” Lev huffs.

“You tried to major in Classic Japanese Literature, Haiba-kun, I thought you were good with kanji,” they laugh.

“I am not,” he whines, feeling the tips of Futakuchi’s dominant fingers dig into his nape. “I just gave up after Level 7.”

“You intrigue me,” they whisper.

He’s expecting a kiss. He _wants_ a kiss. He needs this non-consensual teasing to end already. Their words, they’re working like a soft, yet impactful, caress around his throat. It’s like the _oya-bun_ knows what their words are doing to the poor _shatei_.

“ _Ne_ , Haiba-kun,” Futakuchi purrs. “What comes after nightfall?”

That’s a question Lev never thought about. He’s not _completely_ brainless. He knows the difference between ‘nightfall’ and ‘night’. It’s just that he doesn’t understand the meaning behind that question. The most common answer would be ‘night’, since ‘nightfall’ literally means the time before night. The time one would name when the dark curtain is falling.

But he knows Futakuchi well enough to even think that’s the answer they want. The _oya-bun_ is cunning and shifty. They want something that doesn’t follow the ‘normal’ route of thinking.

“How many _shatei_ have you bedded in your office?” he decides to side-track the other for a bit. “You seem like the type to—”

“Remember who you’re talking to, Haiba Lev,” they warn in a low voice. “Also, did you know? In _Date no Tetsukabe_ , it’s been a mock-tradition of sorts where the _oya-bun_ ’s lover gets the _irezumi_ that says they’re the property of us. It’s nothing big, I promise.” They add. “Nor am I saying I’m ordering you to get one. It’s an image of black-rimmed shield being penetrated by a thistle thorn.”

Lev gulps audibly.

“Do you get what I’m sayin' here?” Futakuchi hums. “Well, I guess you have a choice.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not goin' to spell it out for you, Haiba-kun,” they sigh.

“You want me to _fake_ being your lover?” he hisses.

“You make it sound like it’s the worst thing in the world, my dear pebble,” they scoff. “I’m offerin' you protection from _Destruction: Nekomata_ and _Inarizaki Charm_ members.”

“Why would you do that?”

Lev squeaks when Futakuchi’s face leans in _too_ close, just a kiss’ breadth away from each other.

“Because,” they rasp. “I value your potential and what your Clan used to stand for.”

They exhale, giving Lev a mock-kiss with their warm breath.

“Remember, Haiba Lev,” Futakuchi rasps. “ _Loneliness_ and _despair_ comes after nightfall.”

///

Lev doesn’t know what the fuck he’s supposed to do as the _oya-bun_ ’s lover. It’s a step-up from being a mere _shatei_ , for sure, but he wasn’t explicitly ordered to get the _irezumi_ just yet.

_Am I even their lover?`_

“You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulder, my dude,” Kuroo snickers when their eyes meet at the smoke terrace.

“Just the usual, I guess,” he avoids a direct answer. “How’s your assassinating going?”

“It’s going,” Kuroo scoffs, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “But I really should’ve done this earlier but… I’m sorry you got caught up in this mess.”

“Because of that bar?” he asks for confirmation.

“I forgot,” Kuroo sighs. “There are so many yakuza-run bars in downtown Tokyo-to, I forget which one’s ours and which one’s theirs.”

“You don’t have to apologise to me,” he covers the other’s hand that’s on the handrail with his own. “I’m in a better place, so don’t feel sorry for me.”

“How is the underworld a better place?”

“I was a sheltered kid,” he begins. “And now I’m opening my eyes to many new things I wouldn’t have been able to experience otherwise.”

Lev drops his cigarette when Kuroo leans in without much preamble. His cigarette hand rests by his side before their lips meet.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_ , the word repeats in his head as Kuroo tries to part his lips. _I don’t want this_.

“Kuroo-kun,” someone calls out from afar.

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo sounds tired already. “I’m busy here.”

“That’s Tsukishima- _san_ to you, Kuroo-kun.”

Lev thinks he’s heard the name _Tsukishima_ before, He thinks the most common description of the glasses-wearing blondie is: The snarky bastard who became the _saiko-komon_ faster than anyone else.

Futakuchi chose violence to become the _oya-bun_ of _Danobe_ , but Tsukishima? He chose to use his brain. From what Lev can recall, the _saiko-komon_ was hired as a _kaikei_ not even half a year before Futakuchi chose him as one half of the third-in-commands.

“Tsukishima- _san_ ,” Kuroo sounds disgusted. “I’m only talking to a friend.”

“You need to talk to _me_ instead _,”_ Tsukishima hisses.

“You’re not my boss, you do realise that?” Kuroo hums.

“This isn’t about me bossing you around, this is about your upcoming promotion as the _shateigashira_.”

_Oh_.

“You forgot to mention that, Kuroo-san,” Lev crosses his arms.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kuroo shrugs. “I’ve been doing grunt works even before I became a _shatei_ of this family. I think they _owe_ me this position.”

“You do what you want. It was nice seeing you, Tsukishima-san,” he exits as quickly as possible.

Only to bump into Koganegawa.

“Lev!” he seems to be as excited as a puppy seeing a ball.

“Koganegawa,” he tries to go the other way.

“Lev,” Koganegawa is annoyingly clingy today. “I got asked by the _wakagashira_ to bring you to a mission.”

“Okay?”

///

Lev almost killed a man.

He should’ve fucking expected that on the job description, but when it actually almost happened? He chickened out.

The retiring _shateigashira_ yelled at him to shoot the spy, but he couldn’t. His hand slipped and—

“Chamomile tea is supposed to calm you down,” Futakuchi shoves a steaming mug in his hands. “Also, it’s supposed to open your energy flow.”

“How do you know all that?”

Lev’s currently in Futakuchi’s master bedroom within the Second Headquarter. He’s sat on the edge of the custom-made bed, sipping tea Futakuchi brewed for him.

“I used to have a huge trauma over killin' people,” they explain. “I drank tea and meditated. Told myself the end of a life is normal for everyone.”

“That’s not how you should be like,” he refutes. “That’s not normal.”

“‘Normal’?” they scoff, raising their own mug. “I’m the _oya-bun_ of one of the biggest criminal organisations in Tokyo-to. I don’t think I know what normal is.”

It’s tempting. How the _oya-bun_ has their yukata semi-open so he can see scars littering their defined torso. There’s a scar around 15cm long that’s almost unnoticeable right under their left pectoral. Like a curious kitten, he reaches out to trace it with his forefinger.

Futakuchi moans.

“I didn’t mean to—”

“Shut up,” they grouse. “Just don’t do it again, and we’re good.”

“You said that you were never a proper doctor,” he remembers. “Care to elaborate?”

“I was trained in everythin',” they hum. “I was good enough a medic to treat a knife wound by myself when someone was injured on the field.”

“And yet you remained a _hitokiri_ before the uprising,” the words slip out.

“Yeah,” they sound so soft, it’s unbelievably sweet. “Yeah, I stayed a _hitokiri_ because I wanted to. Something about killin' satisfied my need to be in control. Even if the cost was me bein' in control of someone’s life.”

Lev daren’t ask, _do you want to be in charge of my life, Futakuchi-sama?_

“You’re a tortured soul,” he gulps, both hands cupping the other’s face. “That’s what you are.”

“I’m much older than you, Haiba,” one hand comes about to cup the back of his hand. “You shouldn’t have to deal with me.”

“I chose to,” he moves his other hand around to cover the _oya-bun_ ’s eyes.

He pecks their lips before trying to leave the room.

Futakuchi grabs his wrist.

+++

_What are you goin' to do, Kenji?_

Haiba has been tempting Kenji all along with his fucking innocence and purity. They don’t know how else to describe this surreal attraction for the tall twink.

Tall people have never been their type, same with masculine-presenting. They prefer curves at the right places and soft skin.

But a large part of them wants to find out if Haiba’s skin is as soft as it is pale.

“Let go of me,” Haiba warns.

“I’m your _oya-bun_ ,” they remind the insolent kitten. “Don’t go around orderin’ me.”

“It’s not an order,” Haiba refutes. “It’s a fucking demand.”

Their grip tightens on his pale wrist. They can hear the slight whimpers he’s letting out, which only turns them on. They pull the _shatei_ in and nuzzle his cheek with their nose.

“I think,” they whisper, free hand buried in his soft silver tresses. “You enjoy this power play.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Haiba gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing.

Kenji stands on their tip-toes to brush their lips together. Haiba exhales sharply, his warm breath tickling their lips. Deciding that time for talking is over, they loop their arms around his neck to press their lips together.

It’s bloody easy for them to see that Haiba is quite new at kissing. He moves his lips in a clumsy fervour that is almost adorable. They giggle against his lips, lips slotted in an angle that’s less awkward for their height difference.

“I’m not goin’ to eat you alive,” they breathe. “You can afford to relax a little.”

“It’s _you_ we’re talking about here,” Haiba nuzzles their noses together. “I don’t know what you have in mind.”

“Are you sayin' you find me unpredictable?”

“I’m saying I find you morbidly attractive,” he admits.

The door is closed, but unlocked. The _oya-bun_ knows better than to go further with Haiba with the door basically wide open, but they’re curious about _how much further_ Haiba is willing to go.

“Show me why I should stay away from you, _Futakuchi-sama_ ,” Haiba rasps. “Show me why I shouldn’t give in.”

_You’re a natural, aren’t you?_

_He’s going to fuck you up_.

Kenji hasn’t got any time for this madness. They just bend Haiba over their desk and start to unbutton his smoke-grey dress shirt. They dip their head down and start flicking their tongue—

“You’re a bloody virgin and you got your nipple pierced recently?” they can’t control the excitement in their voice.

“It was a dare,” the other whimpers. “It hurt like hell.”

“You poor baby,” they hum.

The nub is very hard. Kenji cannot resist the urge, so they nip at it a few times, garnering a few loud moans from Haiba. They repeat the action until Haiba’s back goes taut, then he spasms.

“Oya?” their eyes rake up to meet Haiba’s hooded green-eyed gaze. “Did you come from havin' your nipple bitten?”

“I’m a virgin,” the other reminds them. “I’m not used to foreplay… not to mention my nipple is sensitive.”

They peel away his slacks and nuzzle their cheek against his half-hard dick. They tilt their head to start nipping at the underside of his cock before pulling his dark grey briefs down.

He’s impressively large, Kenji will give him that much credit. It’s the girth they want to choke on as they suck him off. So, they do exactly that.

“Futakuchi-sama…”

Kenji doesn’t listen to the other. They just continue lapping at the length of his cock until they reach the tip of his cock. They delve their tongue into the slit just slightly, welcoming the mewl Haiba lets out.

“Don’t worry,” they reassure him. “You won’t come that easily. Second drawer.”

Haiba gives him a puzzled look before reaching for the second drawer, and seems to have gotten the message immediately. He hands them the bottle of lube.

They pour a generous amount of yuzu-scented lube onto their fingers before they push one fingertip inside the tight _, tight_ feeling walls. They push their fingers in farther to gauge more reaction, and the expression they see on Haiba’s face is _pure ecstacy_. It’s like—

“Do you finger yourself on a regular basis, Haiba-kun?” Kenji asks.

“I was curious,” Haiba huffs. “Thought it’d be good to… get used to it.”

“‘Get used to it’? they find the wording amusing.

“Y’know… just in case I’m not a switch,” he admits.

They accidentally push their fingers in farther, garnering a loud scream from the other.

“I didn’t do anythin', Haiba-kun,” they hum.

“You did!” he refutes.

“Did I find your spot, Haiba-kun?” they ask. “Is that what you’re implyin'?”

“I’m just saying—”

They press their fingertips into the same spot, triggering another loud moan from the male. They find their new discovery _delightful_ , and they want to abuse this newfound power.

“ _Ne_ , Haiba,” they whisper as they pull their finger out to add another alongside it. “What do you want me to do to ya?”

“Pardon me?”

“I’m askin' in plain words, aren’t I?” they slide both their fingers in, earning a keening sound from the other. “I want you to tell me how exactly you finger yourself.”

“I-I usually go with two,” Haiba decides to be honest. “Just feel myself up for a bit too. Squeeze my nipples ‘cause I’m sensitive.”

Kenji does exactly that—they squeeze around the silver metal bar that’s penetrating Haiba’s pretty pink nipple. The twink lets out a deep, guttural moan that probably stems from the pain.

“You’re _definitely_ a masochist,” they purr out as they lean forward to play with the nipple they just squeezed.

To say that the _oya-bun_ likes nipple play is the understatement of the century. They have been able to make _anyone_ come just from nipple play alone, and the fact that Haiba came without a proper play?

It makes them desire the silver-haired man even more.

“I just want to wreck you in the way no one else has been able to, Haiba,” they rasp, barely able to contain themself. “I want you to be mine.”

“Maybe I’m yours already,” he sounds so breathless, and they want to steal more air from him. “Mark me up and make it official.”

They recall telling him about the dirty tradition _Date no Tetsukabe_ has. It’s a tradition they followed only once as an _oya-bun_ , but that was many years ago.

And they’ve learnt their lesson since.

Just because someone’s marked as their property does not mean they will be 100% safe from harm. 

It only _made_ them the young _oya-bun_ ’s enemies’ number one target.

_And I still miss you, Keigo_ , they think to themself as they mindlessly finger the other.

“Hey!” Haiba seems to have noticed. “If you’re going to make me come, _only think about me, no one else._ ”

“Do you think you have the power to say that to me, Haiba-kun?” they hiss, digging their fingernails into the other’s walls.

“Fuck—”

Kenji’s long figured out that Haiba is a masochist, but the fact that he’s clenching around their fingers just because they’re giving them pain is just too _much_. It’s not everyday an untrained sub is this sensitive to stimuli.

“Why don’t you come for me, baby boy?” they purr. _“Come for daddy,_ mon chaton. _”_

///

Haiba avoids him for a solid week after their little play time. They anticipated as much, since it was his first time doing anything sexual with someone. Or that’s what the twink has insinuated since he called himself a virgin once.

“Futakuchi-sama,” their _shateigashira_ and _saiko-komon_ bow formally when they enter the _oya-bun_ ’s office together. “Good afternoon.”

“It’s not a good afternoon if you two are two minutes late,” they point out. “Speak.”

“I have nothing unusual to report,” Tsukishima states. “Other than one of the _komon_ —I believe his name is Kawada—going missing. But given he’s a low-ranking _komon_ who got promoted as such just over a year ago, I don’t think his disappearance should matter.”

“Surely, you care more about your subordinates, Tsukishima-kun?” they arch an eyebrow at him.

“He was but a game piece,” Tsukishima bows again. “I don’t recall telling him anything myself, so it should be fine.”

“Alri’.”

“I believe we can promote Haiba Lev,” Kuroo suggests.

“And why do you say that?”

“Because I know what you want from him,” Kuroo counters. “You hired him not because he’s your eye-candy, but because you knew of his potential.”

“And what is his potential, Kuroo-kun?”

“He’s agile for his height,” Kuroo continues. “He’s got a keen eye on things. Not to mention you’ve taken a liking to him, Futakuchi-sama.”

“Tsukishima,” the other inclines his head. “You’re dismissed.”

Kuroo stares at him after he’s left alone with Kenji.

“You got some balls to tell me that Haiba was hired as my eye-candy,” they hiss.

“You think I haven’t noticed you following me around before you decided to stroll into the bar I frequent?” Kuroo hisses back. “You had a few spies following me like motherfucking flies to rotten fruits. I fucking knew.”

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth, _Kuroo_.”

Kuroo visibly flinches when they lean forward.

“Let’s just put it this way, Kuroo-kun,” they whisper. “I don’t mind sharing, but if you want to make him _purely_ yours…”

They make a chopping motion.

“You have to _pay for it._ ”

///

Kenji summons Haiba to his office when it’s been fifty days since he joined _Danobe_ . The poor _shatei_ looks scared out of his mind when he enters their office in a burgundy three-piece.

“You should wear that colour more often,” the thought comes out of their mouth before they can help it.

“If my _oya-bun_ wants it so,” Haiba sounds too formal, _too lifeless._

“Relax,” they tell him. “I’m not here to eat you up.”

“Are you telling me the truth or are you telling me what I wanna hear?” he counters.

“I’m telling you what you _desire_ ,” they growl. “I will eat you up if that’s what you want, _mon chaton_.”

“Why are you calling me your kitten?” he slowly closes the distance between them. “ _Why me_?”

“You _do_ have a brain,” they try to avoid the topic.

“Don’t hide from me,” he sounds so desperate. “Please, Futakuchi-sama… don’t walk away from me.”

“I’m sitting,” they deadpan.

“Will you stay with me if I were to come closer?” he asks.

“Are you done asking me dumb questions?”

When Haiba is close enough, Kenji uses the tie to pull him in and kisses him with everything their heart’s got to offer. They part the other’s lips easily, and spike their tongues together in a frenzied heat. It’s overwhelming to be _this_ turned on while kissing someone without any groping involved. They kiss and kiss and kiss Haiba until the only thing they can feel is the warmth of his lips. The beating of their own heart drumming in their ears.

The fucking emotions threatening to spill past the iron walls surrounding their heart.

_I can’t do this_ , they tell themself. _I don’t want to hurt him._

But they _know_. They know that lying furthermore will only hurt the other. Pushing him away will only result in more damage.

_“Will you be the light in my dark solitude or the blade that will behead me?”_ Kenji asks Haiba without thinking.

“That is so fucking deep, I can’t even fathom what you mean by that,” Haiba remarks.

“There’s a reason why there are rumours about me even when I’m your _oya-bun_ ,” they start. “Why I have been the target of so many assassinations.”

“Okay?”

They sigh. They aren’t ready to delve back into the past.

“It all began when I was fifteen…”

+++

_26 years ago, Sendai..._

“This is Futakuchi,” Oiwake-sama told some burly looking men. “Do not hesitate before roughing them up. They don’t fuckin’ care anyway.”

Kenji is scared out of their mind.

They know that they were sold by their parents because of the fucking debt, but they also wanted to sell him off as a _male prostitute._ They were locked up before the transportation, but they were clever. They decided to kill their bastard parents with their two own hands.

And that caught Oiwake-sama’s eye.

And now they’re about to learn why they should tread water carefully.

“Kenji-kun, was it?” the first man to approach him asks. “I read your file, don’t worry. I think you’re a brave kid for murdering your own parents.”

“What’s that to ya?” despite how much they tried, their Sendai- _ben_ is strong.

“S’nothing, really, when you ask a yakuza member who’s done many, _many_ missions,” the man guffaws. “But to someone who’s an Uninitiated… ‘tis a big feat.”

They blink dumbly when the man tosses him a shotgun.

“That’s going to be your new best friend, Kenji-kun,” the man tells them. “Oh, by the way, my name is Sakata.”

///

It’s been a fortnight since Kenji was brought to the First Headquarter. 

They were told that there are three Headquarters—the First Headquarter is in Sendai, their main city. They also got the Second and Third Headquarters in Tokyo and Kyoto, respectively. Most members live in the Tokyo-to area mostly for the earnings, but Sendai City is still their base.

“Kenji-kun,” Sakata greets them with a ruffling of their hair.

“Oi!” they complain. “I just styled my hair!”

“If that’s how you style your hair, you really need to work on it, little dude,” Sakata scoffs. “Here, have a cigar.”

They accept the cigar without a word. They’ve long learnt that the yakuza give zero shits about the lawy. A minor smoking is the least of their concern.

“Have you found someone yet?” Sakata’s question is out of the blue.

“What?” they splutter.

“You’re, what, fifteen? Isn’t that when you’re super horny?” Sakata does not give in.

“Well, I never really thought about it,” they tap their chin. “S’that dating never appealed to me, Sakata-san.”

“You’re so weird, kid,” he exhales.

“Thanks.”

///

It takes three years for Kenji to become a proper _kyodai_ —more specifically, a _hitokiri._ It’s the position that they didn’t want, but they knew. They knew that they were next in line to become the _shategashira_ once the current one turned sixty and retired to being a _shugosha_ once more.

But they don’t want that. They can’t wait that long.

They decide to give a little gift to the _shateigashira_.

Poison works so well if the user knows a lot about them.

Even though it was forbidden, the new _hitokiri_ contacted someone from _Inarizaki Charm_.

“I didn’t know ye had the actual balls to do this, Futakuchi,” the other sneers at them. “I mean, assassinating yer _own_ _shategashira_? That’s fuckin’ ballsy.”

“Thanks, Miya,” they glare at the _komon_ from _Inarizaki Charm_ . “Not a peep about this, Miya. If I find out that you told the _kumicho_ about this, I will have your fuckin' neck.”

“Ooh, I’m so scared,” Miya Atsumu sneers, taking out a cigar. “Ye always had a taste for danger.”

“You say it like you don’t yourself,” they hum. “Who was it that ordered a set of thirty throwing knives under _my_ name recently?”

“I owe ye, ye owe me,” Miya hisses. “I say we’re even.”

“But that’s not what you’re really here for, now are you?”

Kenji traps the other against the brick wall. Miya doesn’t try to escape, but the boredom and hatred are tangible.

“If yer goin’ to do it, just get it over with already,” Miya sighs. “I don’t like it when they drag it.”

“Didn’t know you’d allot this, Miya-san~” they purr, letting the other go easily. “Don’t worry, I don’t have a thing for bein' seen by others. Nor do I think you should be seen by others.”

“Don’t get fuckin’ possessive,” Miya growls. “I only do this because I do have hormones I can’t control.”

“You need me, Miya,” they deadpan. “And sometime in the future, you’ll come to _me_.”

///

No one suspects a thing. 

As a _shateigashira_ , Kenji has access to all the security cameras, so they could just… delete the evidence and get rid of the backup files as well. Once the _shateigashira_ was taken care of, it was only logical that they were next in line.

“I love having power, don’t you?” they ask the only _kyodai_ in the room. “What’s your name?”

“Aone. Aone Takanobu,” he replies. “I heard you appointed me as your _shugosa_.”

“Well, was I not supposed to?” they giggle. “I heard about your stories, my dear _shugosha_ . How you killed a fox for trying to get close to the _oya-bun_.”

“I only did that to protect Oiwake _-_ sama _,_ ” Aone bows formally. “I—” 

“Oh, I don’t care about the gossip,” they wave their hand in a dismissive way. “I only care about the bodies.”

Kenji is not a vixen, they know this. They only know how to lure people in for the destructive path they create for the others.

“ _Ne_ , Aone-kun…” they continue. “What would you say if I were to say I wanted to open a new world for people like us?”

“‘People like us’, Futakuchi-san?”

“I heard some rumours about you,” they purr. “How you prefer men.”

“It’s not somethin' you should be concerned about, Futakuchi-san,” he tries to change the topic.

“Oh, it is _precisely_ why I’m talking to you about it,” they hum. “Why I chose you over many other _shugosha_ that might be better candidates.”

They rise from their seat and start stalking towards Aone, a seductive, yet snide grin etching onto their lips.

“Join me,” they offer. “Join the world I want to create for people who aren’t the norm to society.”

“If I say no, will you take care of me?” Aone asks.

“If you say no, I will _make_ you say yes,” they reply in a heartbeat.

“I swore loyalty to you when I accepted my new title as your _shugosha_ , Futakuchi-san,” he bows formally again. “I swear this now: I will gladly give you my last breath to protect you.”

///

It takes months of preparation for Kenji to take over _Tatsukabe no Date_. They had to go through many different stimulations and planning to get to the perfect scenario.

Of course, they had to ask a certain fox for help again. But this time, the fox sent his twin this time.

“Aren’t you a _shugosha_?” they ask the grey-haired Miya.

“Oya? Were ya expectin’ my twin?” Miya Osamu sniggers. “Don’t worry, I’m better at assassinating than ‘Tsumu.”

“Remember,” they hiss into his ear. “ _I’m_ the one who gets to kill the _oya-bun_.”

“I know I’m being used, but damn, you pay well,” he cackles. “Alright, what’s the cue again?”

“I’ll be talking to Oiwake and I’ll raise my left hand with my index and middle fingers unfolded. Twenty seconds after the signal, you will purposefully miss your shot on the _oya-bun_. And you will have you fuckin’ mask and hat on so no one can fuckin’ recognise you. Got it?”

“Crystal,” he hums.

  
  


The time comes too soon. 

Kenji tells themself that they’re ready for this, but are they really? They’re asking someone, a fox, to do something dirty in order for them to achieve something they might not be able to take full responsibility for.

_This bitch has been using me all my miserable life_ , they chastise themself. _I have every right to do this. Create something from nothing._

The gun goes off.

And their knife digs right into the old bastard’s spinal cord.

+++

Kenji looks at the sleeping man before them. They don’t know why they’re spending the night at the Second Headquarter, but they can’t do much about it now.

“I’m not sick of you yet,” they whisper. “It’s so easy to come back into you…”

_And that can act as a double-edged sword, can it not?_ they ask the sleeping _shatei_ . _And I don’t want to hurt you_.

The green eyes Haiba has reminds them so painfully of the sea green eyes Keigo once had.

“Futakuchi-san…” Haiba mutters in his sleep. “Please… don’t…”

“Don’t what?” they whisper. “I’ve done everythin' in my power to stay away from you, yet… here you are in my room, so defenseless and all mine.”

_‘All mine’?_

They never thought of Haiba that way. Yes, he’s supposed to be their lover and it seems like he has in mind to get the mark tattooed on him, but.

“I don’t want you to become like me, Lev,” they lean in close enough to bump their noses together. “It’s not the title you want, I can assure you that. When I said you should be my lover, I didn’t think you’d actually consider it. It’s nothing better than being my _wakagashira_ or _saiko-komon_ , that’s for sure. It’s just a title you can give to any whore I favour…”

“Futakuchi-san,” Haiba whimpers again.

“I don’t want this for you when I know firsthand what it’s like.”

+++

Lev wakes up to an empty bed.

And he really should have expected it. He does find a pile of clean clothes he can wear, so he hops into the shower before putting on the clothes Futakuchi hand-picked for him.

“Why do I care about these small gestures you give me?” he asks himself. “Why do I keep coming back to you?”

He knows there are questions he doesn’t want the answers to— _need_ the answers to. He can live a whole life without finding out a few stuff. Like Kuroo being in yakuza, that’s for sure.

“Haiba-san,” someone calls him when he’s pulling on the blazer. “Aone-san wishes to see you.”

“Aone-san?” Lev’s memories short-circuits.

“He’s the _wakagashira_ ,” the nameless _shatei_ informs him.

“Oh, that’s good to know.”

He’s surprised that he’s talking to the _wakagashira_ , not the _shateigashira_ when he’s still just a _shatei_ . Then again, he’s talked to the _oya-bun_ themself, so maybe it’s not that much of a big deal.

“Haiba-kun,” Aone looks cold and stone-like. “Welcome.”

“Why did you summon me?” Lev decides to go straight to the point.

“Ah, you don’t waste words,” Aone muses. “You do realise what kind of position you’re in?”

“What kind of position am I in?” he refutes.

“Ken thinks highly of you,” Aone doesn’t beat around the bush. “I know for a fact that he likes you.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s not entirely a good thing,” Aone hisses. “I don’t want Ken to be distracted from his actual work, Haiba-kun.”

“Are you really worried about that or are you worried about the fact that my birth family hails from a disgraced Clan?” he counters.

The silence is deafening.

“So, they told you about your Clan,” Aone scoffs. “Haiba Konro betrayed _Destruction: Nekomata_ , did you know that?”

“Who are the _Destruction: Nekomata_?” he asks.

“Our rival in Tokyo-to,” Aone answers. “And the archnemesis to _Inarizaki Charm_.”

“From what I gathered… _Inarizaki Charm_ relocated back to Kobe…”

“And that’s where you draw the line, Haiba-kun,” Aone’s eyes narrow. “This is a grey area a mere _shatei_ like you shouldn’t venture into.”

The look in Aone’s steel-grey eyes say that he’s dismissed.

///

Yaku seeks him out.

“Yaku-san,” Lev balances a cigar and lights it up. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You know that Kuroo doesn’t like you in that way, right?”

He almost chokes on the smoke.

“Then why did he kiss me?” he’s dumbfounded.

“He just wanted to tease his crush,” Yaku laughs. “He has a besotted crush on motherfucking Tsukishima.”

“Tsukishima,” he tries to remember who that is. “That blondie who’s the _saiko-komon_?”

“Hey, he might hear you saying that!” Yaku jokes.

“Or I might.”

Lev almost chokes on the smoke again.

“Kuroo-san,” he manages to keep the cigar between his lips. “When’d you get here?”

“I’m the _shateigashira_ , Lev,” Kuroo deadpans. “Keeping an eye on the _shatei_ is one of the job descriptions.”

“I was told I might become a _komon_ ,” he gulps.

“Well, that’s a decision I have to make with Futakuchi-sama,” Kuroo shrugs.

“Why’d you act like you had a thing for me?” he decides to go straight to the point.

“It’s fun,” Kuroo shrugs again. “I thought I could have you before Tsukishima finally realises I’m as fucked up as he is.”

“No one’s as fucked up as you are, Kuroo,” Yaku quips in. “You’re pining after the dude whose older brother took you in as hostage.”

“What?”

Kuroo brushes his hair away from his eye.

“Didn’t anyone tell you?” Kuroo’s words are purred like he’s a cat. “Tsukishima Akiteru is the bane of my existence.”

///

Lev rushes to Futakuchi’s office without any message in advance.

“Oya, if it isn’t my favourite _shatei_ ,” they sneer. “What is it?”

“I just got told that Kuroo-san is basically Tsukishima Clan’s hostage,” he hisses. “How can you let that happen?”

“Oh, it’s just a minor detail,” they wave their hand. “I mean, it happened over two decades ago.”

“Kuroo-san is in his mid-twenties…” he tries to do the maths.

“I didn’t order it, if that’s what you’re wonderin’,” they huff. “I wasn’t—wait, I was. I just didn’t care much back then.”

“Do you only think about yourself, Futakuchi-sama?”

Something shifts in the _oya-bun_ ’s light brown eyes. It’s almost scary, and it’s screaming at Lev to back the _fuck_ away from them. But since when did they read the atmosphere? He only marches forward until his hands are braced against the dark-polished mahogany desk.

“Why do you keep pushing me away when you tell me you want me?” he demands. “Is there _any_ valid reason why you keep doing this to yourself?”

“What exactly is it that I’m doing to myself?” the _oya-bun_ leans in until their noses touch. “I’m the all-powerful. I get to do whatever the fuck I want.”

“But you are not all that powerful,” he tilts his head almost instinctively. “You still kneel to the _kumicho_.”

The flinching is visible.

“I guess the others told you, eh?” air starts to coil around Lev’s throat like it has a physical form. _You intimidate me too much._ “But why does the _kumicho_ matter to you? To us? You’re still a _shatei_. I can do whatever it is I want to hurt you.”

Lev’s breath hitches when Futakuchi’s breath tickles his lips. He wants the kiss; he _needs_ it.

And when their lips connect, he can’t help but let out a slight moan.

“Don’t escape from me,” he begs. “Please, I need you to teach me.”

“Teach you what?” Futakuchi purrs.

_“Everything there is for you to teach me.”_

///

Lev has never been over to someone’s house before.

Scratch that.

He’s never been at someone’s house for a _sexual_ purpose before. Right now, he’s sat at the passenger seat next to Futakuchi, who’s driving a Porsche, which was to be expected of them. He always imagined them to be the type to enjoy a little bit of speed.

“You look like someone who just saw a ghost,” they offer a small talk as they turn into an expensive-looking neighbourhood.

“There are no ghosts involved, only a dashing _oya-bun_ who’s a tad bit crazy,” he mutters.

“Is that a compliment?” they scoff.

“How is calling you crazy a compliment?”

“I’ve been called worse, I can tell you that,” their voice is less commandeering than the usual, so he just doesn’t say anything else.

  
  


Futakuchi’s villa is fucking huge.

That’s the first impression Lev has of the three-storey house with a backyard pool that can be heated up.

“Well, how much do you earn monthly again?” he tries to joke.

“A few tens of millions of yen,” they reply as they light up a cigarette.

“‘A few tens of millions yen’,” he’s trying to fathom how many cats one can buy with that money. “That is a lot.”

“My monthly income isn’t what we came here to talk about, now is it?” they grin. “You want to see my dick properly.”

“Wow, do you have to be so unromantic?”

Futakuchi doesn’t say anything as they lead him inside the villa; he soon finds out that the floor is made out of black marble.

“Is this even legal?” he asks in awe.

“I got the money to do this shit,” they balance their cigarette between their lips. “Now strip.”

Lev wants to go against the other’s words and stay clad, but something about their voice is like a toxic allure. He finds himself stripping his jacket and the dress shirt off.

“Is this good enough?” he’s shy about all this.

“Take your pants off too,” they reply.

It’s still weird to be this bare before someone else. He clasps his hand around the other bicep, waiting for the next order.

Except, the order doesn’t come. Futakuchi latches onto him, lapping and flicking their tongue against his pierced nipple. It’s too much, he knows, he’s come this way before. His cock starts to harden and he can feel himself leaking. 

A lot. 

He moans, hand burying into Futakuchi’s soft brown locks.

“Gonna come untouched again, _mon chaton_?” Futakuchi purr.

“Please,” he whines. “Please make me feel good…”

When they nip at his pierced nipple, he lets out a loud cry and comes in his pants.

“Impressive,” they hum. “Is this how all twenty-year-olds are these days?” they remark.

“Just not anyone,” Lev huffs. “ _You_ do this to me.”

“And I love every second of it,” they nuzzle their nose against his neck.

Something about that gesture is kind. Kind and full of love.

_But will you ever admit it?_

+++

_Will I ever admit that I have feelings for Lev?_

It’s a complicated feeling. To care about someone. To think about someone.

To be able to love someone.

Again.

Kenji’s thought about it before. If they’re allowed to move on after they lost Keigo. They don’t know if they are _allowed_ to love Lev when they’re so fucked up.

They were foolish once with Keigo, such a long time ago. They don't wish to follow the same path with Lev when they just found Lev. They just want to hold him in their arms just a while longer.

_But you’re being selfish, aren’t you?_ the voice whispers.

_Shut up_.

They haven’t been selfish in a while. not since Keigo was taken away from them.

“Kenji…” Lev’s voice jolts them out of their reverie. “Please only think of me when I’m with you.”

“Don’t call me by that name,” _don’t remind me why I can’t have you_ . “I am your _oya-bun_.”

“Well, you’re also my lover, aren’t you?” he reasons, brushing the back of his hand against their cheek. “Let me show you.”

He doesn’t elaborate on what it is that he wants to show. He just leans down and kisses their lips. 

It’s then when they realise there are tears in their eyes, threatening to fall. Lev’s warm lips kiss those beads of sorrow away, but some manage to flow like waterfall..

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Lev murmurs. “You don’t have to be ready just yet.”

“But you’re ready,” they blurt out. “And that’s what scares me.”

“Every human has a fear,” he nuzzles his nose against theirs. “And you’re still human.”

“I don’t want this for you,” they whisper. 

“Well, too late,” he laughs. “I’ve accepted my fate.”

///

It takes a while for Kenji to calm down from their mini hysteria. Lev fetches them a steaming mug of chamomile and citrus tea while they hiccup helplessly.

“You told me chamomile is supposed to help you calm down,” Lev hands the mug. “So…”

“We aren’t stopping what I brought you here for,” they reply flatly.

“Oh, don’t you want to cuddle first?” he looks so hopeful, it physically hurts them.

“We’re here to fuck, not make love,” they deadpan.

“You act so tough here,” the lanky twink points at their forehead. “But you’re so soft here.” His hand rests on their heart.

“You’re observant,” they sigh. “I just don’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

“What was the first mistake?”

+++

“Kei-tan, no!”

Kenji giggles when their lover tries to tickle them to death. Normally, they aren’t ticklish, but they just had sex, so their senses are overdrive. They just continue giggling as they let their lover tickle their ribs.

“Guess you aren’t all that powerful after all, yeah, Kenken?” Keigo hums. “Oh lord, do they even know this side of you exists?”

“It’s only for you,” they huff out a breath. “You’re all that matters to me.”

“Aren’t you a sweet little thing?” he muses. “I wish you’d see me more often…”

They feel a squeeze around their heart when he says that.

“Look, Kei-tan,” they try to explain again. “You know bein’ my lover isn’t the safest position out there.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolls his eyes. “I know there’s a reason why a mere _kaikei_ is given a fucking _shugosha_.”

“Everyone in the family knows that you’re mine,” they growl. “Don’t forget that I hole the utmost power around here.”

“ _Destruction: Nekomata_ don’t seem to think so,” he hums. “ _Ne_ , Kenken, do you think their _oya-bun_ wants to meet up with you soon?”

“Kozume doesn’t have the balls to meet me one-on-one,” they scoff. “That’s the reason why he’s been refusin’ to see me for the last few weeks.”

“But you want to see him one-on-one for a reason,” he drags his fingernails against their torso. “You’re here with me right now because you wanted a distraction.”

“And now I’m thinkin’ about that bastard again because _someone_ decided to talk about the thing I wanted to distract myself from.”

Keigo rolls Kenji onto their back without much difficulty and straddles their hips. Automatically, almost like this is meant to be, their hands secure themselves on his bruising hips.

“You wanted distraction, Kenken?” he asks in the sweetest voice the _oya-bun_ has heard in weeks. “I’ll _give_ you distraction then.”

The _kaikei_ starts sliding back and forth, the brunet’s cock sliding between the other’s asscheeks. It’s an erotic feeling they aren’t against, and they like giving him the false sense of control before utterly, completely destroying him.

“Fuck, you got me so worked up, Kenken,” he mewls, one hand resting over Kenji’s chest. “Please…”

“‘Please’ what?” they rasp. “Tell me what you need or daddy won’t give it to you.”

“I just need you inside me,” he whines. “You know this!”

“You’re bein’ an insolent kit, that’s what I know,” they muse.

The _oya-bun_ slithers a hand around the other’s back and prods at the gaping hole with their fingertips. They slide in so easily, it makes them gleeful.

“Look at how greedy your hole is, Kei-tan,” they hum. “Look at how eagerly your walls want to suck my fingers in.”

“Can’t help it,” he huffs. “You got me so used to your touches—”

They curl their fingers just as the other tries to say more useless, pointless stuff. He exists to pleasure them, after all.

_And yet…_ they muse to themself. _I still fell in love with him._

“That’s it, baby,” they hum. “Scream my name as you come.”

And Keigo does exactly that, a bead of tear falling on Kenji’s shoulder.

\--- 

“ _Ne_ , Kenken,” Keigo draws random shapes on Kenji’s stomach as he’s given some time to recover before the next round. “How come you haven’t asked me if I wanted to do a Scene with you for days?”

“‘Cause,” they don’t think much about it before answering. “I assumed you wanted soft, vanilla sex for the last few days.”

“You assumed shit,” he grouses. “I always want kinky sex with you.”

“Last time we tried shibari, you were bruised for a month,” they point out. “I don’t want to do Scenes if you’re going to ignore my rules and not give me the safeword when you actually need it.”

“I didn’t need it!” he refutes. “Why didn’t _you_ use the safeword if you thought I was overdoing it?”

“Because it’s _your_ body,” they hiss. “I thought you knew your own limit.”

“Well, I can tell ya right now—”

Kenji hugs their lover from behind.

“Please don’t hide from me,” they beg. “I can’t afford to lose you when you’re the anchor in this world. I heard from my spies. They are lookin’ for you, Kei-tan.”

“‘Looking’ for me?” he sounds like that’s news to him.

“You know how I have the Dark Trinity?” they gulp.

“‘Yami’, ‘Kuro’, and ‘Kage’,” he tenses up. “Those are the codenames, yeah?”

“Yeah, my most trusted spies,” they groan. “I asked them to keep an eye on _Destruction: Nekomata_ for the last month or so, and—”

“And what?” the scrawny blond scoffs. “Do you really think it’s going to take just one assassination attempt for them to kill me? Kozume tried before, and he’ll fail again.”

Kenji wants to believe their lover. They’ve been together for three years, after all. There’s not a single person they trust more than Shinjima Keigo.

_But I can still hear my inner voices,_ they remark. _These inner voices are telling me that you won’t be mine forever. That you’ll be taken from me when I least expect it._

///

It happens.

And on the worst day possible, too.

“Keigo… no…” Kenji’s too late. They can’t even find anyone’s trace of being here.

They made sure that Keigo’s _shugosha_ were following him around that day, but of course, they were all on _Destruction: Nekomata’s_ side. They were just some bitches Kenji shouldn’t have let into _Date no Tetsukabe_ in the first place.

“Kenken,” Keigo sounds so breathless, _fragile_. “Don’t cry… you look so pretty when you cry…”

“I don’t want to lose you,” they whisper, dragging his cooling hand to their cheek. “I’m not ready for what’s to come.”

“I’m glad you’re the last person I… got to see before I die, Futakuchi Kenji,” he murmurs. “What… a magnificent sight to behold as… I approach the Doors of Death…”

“Don’t!” they hiss. “Don’t talk like you’re goin’ to leave me!”

“But I am,” he laughs. “You knew this was going to happen for a while…”

“I wanted to change the future,” they admit. “I wanted a future for the two of us.”

“But you can always have someone… _else_ in your future,” his cold hand rests above their erratic heart. “When _this_ part of you… heals, they will be your new anchor.”

“I don’t need another anchor,” they sob. “I don’t want somebody else to replace you!”

“Is that why you got me that ring, Kenken?”

Kenji’s surprised. They thought they did a good job at hiding the ring from their lover.

“You can… still give it to me, y’know,” Keigo states. “Let me take my last… breath as a married man.”

“Don’t you dare leave me!” they command. “That’s my last order as your _oya-bun_.”

“I won’t be gone forever… if you…” he coughs out blood. “Remember me in your heart… Kenken.”

Just as Futakuchi Kenji slides the platinum ring onto their lover’s finger, he takes his last breath before the due peace.

+++

“Are you afraid of making the same mistakes, Futakuchi-sama?” Lev asks once the _oya-bun_ is done crying their heart out.

“You don’t know half the things I felt for Keigo,” they reply simply.

“I’m not saying I want to be the next Keigo,” he insists. “I’m saying I want to be your lover. Properly.”

“What do you mean by that?” they hiss.

Lev rests his hand against Futakuchi’s cheek, to which they lean against. They accept the coldness their skin permeates and tries to suppress it with his own warmth.

“If you need the warmth someone can lend you,” he starts. “I can gladly give you all of mine until there’s nothing left.”

“It’s that part of you that scares me, Lev,” they whisper. “You’re so willin’ to die for me. It’s not even the point of you being my _shatei_ or my lover.”

“Most people call that insanity,” he brushes his thumb under their still-beading eyes. “I call it reckless love.”

“Same shit,” they scoff. 

“I only speak the truth,” he states.

“Why do you think it’s worth lovin’ me, Lev?” they whisper. “I’m fucked up beyond your way of seein’ the world. Can’t you tell?”

“Then make me yours,” he hums. “I’m crazy enough to dive head-first into the danger your world has to offer.”

“Lev—”

“I love you, Futakuchi Kenji,” he confesses. “I love you and I don’t think I can stay away from you for even a second.”

“You’re mental,” they mumble.

Lev chuckles before pressing his lips to their nose.

“Then I’m going to make sure you get my crazy,” he nuzzles their noses together.

“I forgot—”

There’s a scratching noise on the door before it’s pushed open.

“A leopard cub,” he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “You have a fucking _leopard_ cub in your house.”

“I’m only fosterin’ it,” they shrug. “I can’t let her stay here when she might eat me.”

“And I don’t think you mean that in a sexy way,” he scowls.

“She’s still one of the top predators,” they giggle when the dark-furred cub leaps onto the bed. “I can only take care of her until she’s old enough to survive the wilderness by herself.”

“Don’t tell me you named her,” he jokes.

Silence.

“Wait, first, she’s able to open the doors and now you’re telling me you named a _leopard_?” Lev’s jaw drops to the mattress.

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” they huff. “Gen is a good girl! Costs around a hundred thousand yen for her meals every month, but she’s still good!”

“If she noms on my hand—”

Gen lets out a purring sound as she nips at his bicep.

“Looks like she takes after me when it comes to taste in men,” the _oya-bun_ has the audacity to joke. “Lemme set up the safety fences in the backyard… she might preoccupy herself in the pool if she’s in the mood for some swimmin’.”

“For what? She’s cute,” he admits.

“For resumin’ our Scene, silly~”

\---

It takes about an hour for the _oyabun_ of _Date no Tetsukabe_ to return. By then, Lev has defaulted to—

“Fuck,” he whimpers, his fingertips easily reaching his prostate. “Fuck, it felt better when they were touching me…”

Albeit hesitantly, the silver-haired man’s hand strays and stops at his nipple. The pierced one. He starts squeezing the bar between his fingers, moaning a bit when he feels that tingle down his spine. He blames it solely on the metal bar for making him this sensitive.

“Fuck, fuck,” he rasps, fingering himself faster. “Kenji… I need you. Needta feel you deep inside me—”

His eyes squeeze shut when he coats his stomach with his own cum, but that doesn’t faze him at all. He’s still horny, his senses hypersensitive.

“Why’d you stop?”

Lev hides under all the pillows and sheets when he hears Futakuchi’s voice. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been here, watching him in the shadows. He just wants to be anywhere but here.

“That was quite the show,” they muse, words flowing lyrically from suppressing their laughter. “Tell me, do you really like it when I play with your nipples?”

“You make it sound like I’m a pervert!” he screams from under his ‘fort’.

“That’s as good as a yes, Lev,” they hum. “You do realise this is _my_ house?”

Lev lets out an _eeek!_ when they yank the sheets away from him, revealing his cum-stained body. They look nothing different from the predators he’s seen in the documentaries.

That gleam in Futakuchi’s eyes cannot be described with any words apart from _predatory_ and _dangerous_. 

And every part of him is being sucked into those light brown eyes.

“Did you like touchin’ yourself, Haiba-kun?” there’s a mocking edge in his voice. “Did you enjoy making yourself feel good when you could’ve had somethin’ better were you to be a good boy?”

“So, what if I was being a bad boy?” he refutes. “What’s the worst thing you can do to me, _Kenji?”_

Lev gasps when Futakuchi’s hand wraps around his throat, forcing him to flip around and pressing his face into the fluffy pillows. He should be fighting against them, but a huge part of him is aroused from this action. He can feel his dick kicking up again.

“You _are_ a bad boy, aren’t you, Haiba-kun?” Futakuchi asks again. “My, my, I barely started and you’re already pantin’ like a whore.”

“I thought whores got paid,” he can’t help but let out the snide remark.

He moans when their hand strike hard against his ass.

“Don’t fuckin’ go around thinkin’ you can talk back to me, Haiba-kun,” they hiss. “You’re my property in this room. Never forget that.”

“I’m your property,” he repeats, albeit shakily. “M’yours only.”

“Remember tha’ the safeword is _‘hoshi’,_ ” they remind him before tightening their hold on his throat.

Even though he’s lacking some oxygen, he’s still feeling ecstatic. He wants to choke on something else, something warm—

“Gimme your dick, daddy,” the words flow out of him so easily. “Give your bad boy your dick and make him choke on you.”

“How is that punishing?” they ask.

“I won’t be able to blab my pretty mouth~” he tries to barter.

“Not good enough,” they hum. 

\---

Apparently, Futakuchi’s definition of _punishment_ needs to be worked on.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Lev screams on top of his lungs as the prostate vibrator nudges at his, well, prostate again. “I won’t do it again!”

They got mad real bad. They cuffed Lev’s wrists behind him and blindfolded him before getting the vibrator. It was pushed inside his ass without further prep, and he almost cried when something slid down onto his dick.

“I wanna come, daddy, please!” he continues to sob, the blindfold sodden from his tears. “Can’t do this longer—”

“Then say the safeword, baby boy,” Futakuchi whispers in his ear. “That’s why it exists, baby. If you truly think you can’t handle it, you’d have said it already~”

Lev knows that they’re absolutely right. This is a test, after all. A test of how much of a dirty, _filthy_ little whore he is for his dom. And he thinks he’s doing it well, since they’ve come closer again.

“Do you think you deserve my cock now, baby boy?” their words slide into his ear like a silken caress. “Do you want to prove how _good_ you can be?”

“Please, please, please,” he begs, parting his legs wider. “Been good ‘til now, haven’t I?

The toy slips out of his hole unceremoniously, and gets replaced by Futakuchi’s fingers. They feel so much better, curling into his prostate so perfectly. They feel warm, too, which only—

“There, there,” their words caress his ear once more. “I’ll relieve you…”

The cockring is tugged off, and he comes so hard, so _much_ all over his chest and some even land on his chin.

“Your walls are sucking my fingers in, baby,” they hum. “Did you know what you just did pleases me?”

“Wha’ did I do?” he’s too breathless after the force of his orgasm.

“That was a prostate orgasm,” they explain. “That means you’re a natural, Haiba-kun.”

Lev doesn’t like that he’s still blindfolded, but that only makes Futakuchi’s kiss that much hotter. It melts him to the core, leaving him to be a slime swimming in the lava. So susceptible to the heat.

Unable to retain a proper form or shape.

Somehow, it’s this heat that engulfs him as a whole yet he’s not afraid.

_I want—no,_ need _—your heat,_ Lev realises.

“I love how cute you’re bein’ right now, Haiba-kun,” Futakuchi rasps. “Look at your cute little dick weepin’ so pathetically. Just like its owner.”

“Your pathetic slut,” he huffs. “Use my hole, please, daddy.”

“Your whore mouth needs a lesson too,” they muse.

He screams in denial when they remove their fingers. It’s torturous to be _not_ filled by something belonging to them. He wants them so desperately, his entire body is singing for more.

“ _Ne_ ,” they purr. “If you want my cock, does it matter which hole I use?”

He tilts his head to the side from confusion. _Which hole?_

He doesn’t have much longer before his agape mouth nudges against something before that something penetrates his mouth. The tip easily glides down his throat, only making him more _excited._

“There’s a good boy,” they hum as they grip hard onto the back of his head. “Warm your daddy’s cock until they want to fuck your boy-hole.”

It’s not like Lev can reply; his throat is currently occupied by a huge cock, after all. The leaking head is good 10cm down his throat, from the feel of it anyway. He won’t lie, he practised with some of his dildos, but none of them were as good as this live, _warm_ cock. He swallows around the head, almost unconsciously.

The moan Futakuchi lets out is heavenly. He wants to hear that for the rest of his life.

“You know what you’re doing, yeah?” they ask. “You’ve been practisin’ for daddy?”

He can only moan as they start to shift around, lodging their dick deeper inside their throat. It’s arousing, _it’s a torture_ , he can’t breathe properly, but he likes the sounds they’re making.

“You’re makin’ such a lewd sound right now, Haiba-kun,” they rasp. “I can only wonder how you look under that blindfold, baby boy.”

He wants to say that he doesn’t like being blindfolded. He wants to see the face _Futakuchi_ is making. He wants to see the way they’re melting from his mouth.

“I think that’s enough,” they rasp before pulling his head away. “Wait for it.”

Lev isn’t 100% sure what he’s waiting for, but he’s left on his front, his dick rubbing against the soft sheets. He groans as he feels some liquid being poured onto his skin. They massage the oil-like substance all over their back.

“Nothing poisonous, I swear,” they explain. “It’s just goin’ to make you more… _susceptible_.”

He wants to ask what they meant by _susceptible_ when the definition is quite loose right now. He does, however, feel the effects almost immediately. He can feel something burning under his skin, and he needs someone to soothe that flame.

“Shh, Lev…” they whisper. “Nothin’ will hurt you. I give you my word that you’re safe here.”

“I need you,” he whimpers. “I’m burning…”

“And you have the safeword if you really need it,” they remind him. “Don’t forget to use the safeword if you need it.”

Lev is considering it. Using drugs isn’t something he recalls agreeing to, but he knows deep inside that Futakuchi really won’t hurt him unless it’s impact play or something similar.

“I trust you,” he hiccups. “Please use me.”

The fucking blindfold. He wants to see what kind of face his dom is making as they shift around so that they’re face-to-face.

“I want to experience it all,” they rasp as their fingertips ghost over his pierced nipple. “I don’t want you to walk away from me when I need you the most.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promises his dom, his _oya-bun_. “Make me yours as I’ve been yours all along.”

Lev feels something opening, and the realisation dawns onto him.

_I’m gonna have sex for the first time,_ he wants to scream that on top of his lungs.

“Lemme know if it’s hurtin’,” they demand before sliding in.

It fucking hurts. But it feels so fucking good too, much to his dismay. He whimpers when they keep pushing in, and he can’t see a damn thing. He can’t tell how much the other’s inside him.

“You’re tensin’ up,” they muse. 

“You try taking something as big as your dick inside you,” he hisses.

“This is what I love about you,” they giggle. “You say everythin’ and anythin’ on your damn mind.”

“Thanks?” it doesn’t occur to him quickly. “I love how snarky you are—”

_Oh._

The blindfold comes off and the first thing Lev sees is Futakuchi’s tear-decorated eyelashes. He wants to reach out and wipe those tears away but his hands are tied.

Quite literally.

“Did you just say you love me, Futakuchi-sama?” Lev asks.

“You can call me Kenji, you know,” they huff. “I don’t care much for the formalities when you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Damn, I was expecting kinky sex to be less emotional,” he jokes, feeling his own tears well up.

“I can make you cry from how pleasurable things can be, you know,” they growl.

“You can try—”

Lev’s back goes taut before he releases messily. He can’t believe he came just from a single stroke of someone’s dick.

“I knew you were a virgin, but you came too quick,” they hum. “Especially compared to foreplay.”

“You call it foreplay when I came from your fingers alone?” he narrows his eyes.

“My dick was not inside your tight boy cunt, so I say no,” they raise his leg and sling it over their shoulder. “Now…”

His back arches more when Kenji starts _ploughing_ into him. They move against him like a wild animal, uncontrolled and without mercy. He moans endlessly as they continue to assault his prostate, and maybe farther too. His stomach starts to hurt from how deep the other is, so unlike his own fingers.

“Feel it here?” they rasp, one hand patting at the bulge at his stomach. “Feel me violatin’ your insides?”

“It’s all consensual,” he hiccups. “... and you feel better than I imagined.”

“So, you’ve fantasised about takin’ my dick before, baby boy?” they rasp, thrusting in even deeper. “Aren’t you a cockslut?”

“ _Daddy’s_ cockslut,” he whimpers, tears gathering. “Daddy’s little cockslut!”

Lev lets out a squeak when their position changes. His legs slide around his _oya-bun_ ’s waist while they’re still buried deep inside him. He’s somewhat weightless as they thrust upward, nailing his prostate every few strokes.

“Gonna, gonna—”

“Did I say you could come, Lev?” they remind him.

“N-no, but—”

“If you come right now, I will punish you again,” they hiss.

And that triggers the third release of the night.

“Bad boy,” they wipe at the blob of cum that landed on their cheek before licking it clean. “I _just_ told you not to come, Haiba-kun~”

“You can’t fault me when you sound so sexy,” he huffs.

Lev screams, whether it’s from pleasure or pain, he doesn’t know, when Kenji jackrabbits into him at a frenzied pace. It’s too much; it’s too overwhelming for him. He can feel his consciousness slowly ebbing away as pleasure overshadows the pain from being hyper-sensitive. He forgets what his limit is as he’s lost in paradise. The build-up for his next high feels like a loop, and with his lover, he feels like everything is okay.

“Mine,” they snarl against his throat before biting into it, leaving a love bite. “Say that you’re mine only, Haiba Lev.”

“Yours only.”

He thinks he came again, but why would it matter how many times he did when Kenji fulfils him so well?

///

Lev can’t walk for the next few days.

Maybe it was to be expected given how long they… went on.

“I heard you’re bedridden,” Kuroo sniggers as he throws a can of iced coffee at him. “How good are they?”

“Are you really asking me that?” he huffs, opening the can. “I mean, I _physically_ cannot move right now, so to speak.”

“Your back blew out because they blew your brains out… is that what you’re saying?” Kuroo laughs. “Relax, only me, Aone-san, and Tsukishima know about this.”

“Oh, so I should be gladly accepting my fate that you’re going to be visiting me for the recovery time?” he crosses his arms. 

“I’d say more, but Futakuchi-sama is _literally_ right behind me~” Kuroo sneers.

“How long have you known, Kuroo-kun?” Kenji hisses.

“I could smell your cologne, Futakuchi-sama,” Kuroo hums. “Of course, I knew you could hear me.”

“If you weren’t such a competent _shateigashira_ , I’d have slashed your throat open by now,” they remind him. “Now, can I have a moment alone with my _hisou_?”

_Wait,_ what?

“I’m your _what_ now?” Lev hisses the moment Kuroo leaves the spare bedroom at the Second Headquarter.

“It’s not official,” Kenji looks amused, sat on the edge of the bed. “Though, as your _oya-bun_ , I can veto your position.”

“I don’t think that’s how vetoing works,” he snickers.

“Well, how does power abuse sound to you?” they offer.

“Doesn’t sound all that _exciting_ ,” he purrs.

“Careful, Lev~” they tease him. “You’re still recoverin’ from two days ago… might wanna be a bit more careful with how you flick your tail.”

“I’m not flicking my tail,” he huffs. “I’m merely giving my _oya-bun_ a piece of my mind.”

He should’ve anticipated the ass-grabbing from them.

“Are you sure about that?” the other hums as they ghost their fingertips over where it’s still red and bruised. “I think this part of you misses me a lot…”

“Kenji!” he finally pushes the other away. “We’re still at the Second Headquarter!”

“Well, I need to have a proper ceremony with you before you become my _hisou_ ,” they remark.

“What, the sake thing?”

“You get a tattoo that symbolises your association with _Danobe_ ,” they boop his nose.

“What’s the tattoo of?”

  
  


The design is simple. It’s an iron shield with Futakuchi’s personal emblem, which is a black butterfly knife with three pairs of white wings. 

“Only my inner circle has this exact tattoo,” Kenji explains. “I have a different one, but that’s not important.”

“For a yakuza member, you have a bare-minimum amount of tattoos,” Lev wonders if he saw this tattoo last night. He was too absorbed in pleasure to have seen anything.

“I already asked Moniwa-san,” they wave their hand in a dismissive way. “He’ll be here tomorrow afternoon.”

///

The tattoo needles don’t hurt as much as he’s expected.

Currently, he’s sitting on the stool with Kenji applying the cream onto where he got the _Mark of Danobe_ (Kenji called it that, not him). It’s right between his shoulder blades, which is the main reason why he asked for the help.

“Let me see your tattoos, Kenji,” he asks his lover.

The dark teal yukata flows down the _oya-bun_ ’s body erotically. The leopard prints he’s seen before, and—

“These flowers on your back,” he starts. “Zinnias and purple violets… and purple verbenas… and adonis and red camellias…”

“I got them for Keigo,” they admit. “I got these because of what I felt about his death. How I coped.”

“You tattooed the flowers that remind you of your time with him so he stays with you forever,” he chokes as he tries not to tear up. 

“I got somethin’ for you as well.”

The place they got the second set of flower tattoo is their left rib cage, as opposed to the small on their back for the first. The wreath is made up of clovers, daisies, and yellow jasmines in watercolour.

“Will you tell me what these mean?” Lev asks in a shaky voice.

“‘Think of me’, for clovers; ‘innocent, beauty’, for daisies; and ‘grace, elegance’, for yellow jasmines,” they reply, looking down at their hands. “I don’t think I deserve your love.”

“You deserve all the good things the world’s got to offer you,” he promises them. “And I want to be so, _so_ good to you.”

“You’re already good to me, Lev,” they reassure him. “Been the only light in my dark solitude.”

“Lemme show you more light then, Kenji,” he offers. “Lemme be the ultimate light that chases away all your nightmares.”

The kiss tastes awful lot like tears and whatever ointment that’s on Kenji’s hand, but Lev doesn’t care about that at the moment.

He only cares about the peaceful moment they’re sharing.

+++

Lev wakes up to a feather tickling his nose.

“I thought they only did this in stupid K-Dramas…” he whines, rolling away from their lover.

“I’m tryin’ ta be romantic!” Kenji’s Sendai- _ben_ comes out thicker from irritation. “Allow me!”

“Well, you’re the power abusive _oya-bun_ ,” he groans. “You do whatever the heck you want…”

He squeaks as he’s flipped onto his stomach. He doesn’t get a chance before his pyjamas, also known as his boxers, are discarded within a second.

“Timeout, timeout!” he giggles when he feels the other’s _barbe de trois jours_ against his perineum. “Don’t you need to… warm up first?”

“What, is that your way of asking me to suckle on your tits, Lev?” they purr. “You can ask in a nicer way, you know, baby boy…”

“I’m asking for a timeout because I just woke up!” he huffs. “This is domestic abuse if you’re gonna—”

Lev’s dick kicks to full hardness from the first few licks against his perineum.

It’s been a month since he and Kenji properly got together, and since then, the _oya-bun_ decided to get something for themself…

One of them being a fucking _tongue piercing_.

Of course, it’s been only four weeks since they got it, so they’re still not supposed to have oral sex. Or, that’s what he heard from the piercer.

His _oya-bun_ is definitely not heeding to that instruction.

“You can’t eat me out for another four weeks!” he reminds his lover. “You don’t want to fuck up the healing process and resort to taking the piercing out, now do you?”

“But your ass is mine,” they pout. They’re positively pouting judging by their voice.

“Well, I don’t care,” he huffs. “You can still finger me.”

Something in the atmosphere shifts.

“You said it, not me,” is the last thing they say before Lev is lost to the darkness that is overwhelming pleasure.

+++

Kenji hums as they work their way towards the third prostate orgasm. They weren’t expecting Lev to give permission this easily.

“Fuck!” their boyfriend mewls. “Please, daddy, please!”

“Please what?” they ask rhetorically.

“Just please!” he begs. “I just need it!”

They both know what this ‘it’ is, but the _oya-bun_ is a self-proclaimed sadistic bastard. They rear their hand and strike it hard across the other’s crotch, fingertips grazing his hard cock.

“Daddy!” he whimpers. “Fuck, just need it—”

“How easily do you think I’m givin’ you what you need?” they ask. “I’m the one in control here, baby, don’t you ever forget that~”

With one last harsh jab against his prostate, he soaks the sheets under them.

“Damn, you’re givin’ my housekeeper one more thing to do,” Kenji kisses the sensitive part under Lev’s ear. “Don’t worry. Our fun isn’t over just yet.”

The other’s green eyes bulge out of their sockets when he sees the fantasy dildo.

“You’re trying to murder me or what?” he whines.

“Hush, baby,” they laugh. “With enough prep, you should be fine.”

Their version of ‘prep’ is a tad bit different from most others. Their arm is elbow-deep in their boyfriend’s ass as he moans shamelessly.

“Ah, fuck!” his face is a _mess_. “Fuck, daddy…”

“I told you I’m goin’ to make it easier, but you’re tightenin’ around my arm so much,” they sigh, pulling out just as another climax wrecks throughout their boyfriend’s body.

The toy Kenji got for him isn’t that big. It’s only a size L with a firm base. It should be easy for him to take it, and yet…

_I wonder if it’s possible he’s in his subspace, or close to it,_ they figure.

“Lev, can you tell what I’m sayin’?” they decide to ask.

“Mm… warm…” comes his response. “Want daddy.”

“I know you want daddy, baby boy,” they don’t even try to placate him. “I just want to make sure that you still want to do this.”

“Always want daddy,” he huffs, his bangs blowing away from his beautiful forest-green eyes. “Always want daddy’s massive cock.”

_Well, that was not what I wanted to hear,_ they muse inside their head.

“How badly do you want daddy’s cock, baby girl?” the slip up goes unnoticed for a full minute before they realise it.

“Mm, am I daddy’s good baby girl?” their boyfriend hums. “Daddy’s _favourite_?”

“You’ve always been my favourite, baby,” _is he okay with the feminisation because he’s in subspace or because he doesn’t care much about it?_

Lev looks like a mess, to put it bluntly. And Kenji wants to mess it up even more.

“Daddy~” he huffs again, his entire body just a lure for the _oya-bun_. “Come get me, please?”

They knew about it for a while, but to _admit_ it to themself that Lev’s a fucking natural at teasing is just too painful for their cock. They want to forego the fantasy dildo and fuck him themself.

_Control,_ they tell themself. _I have to control myself_.

“There are steps for everything, you know that, baby?” they muse. “If you want daddy’s cock, then you have to work for it.”

The new _hisou_ gets on all fours, tongue lopping out. He makes the most arousing face ever as he crawls towards them.

“Been daddy’s good fuckhole for a while, haven’t I?” he whines, using his teeth to pull the zipper of their slacks down. Because they’re always commando, their cock is freed from its confinement pretty quick.

“Lev—”

Lev’s tongue assaults their cock like a branding iron. They grip onto his silver locks as they try their damnedest not to fuck his tight little throat. Fuck his throat until his throat is swollen to the point of not being able to talk for days. Make sure his hole is dropping with their cum.

_Mark him as mine_ , the urge spreads like a wildfire. _He’s mine already, isn’t he?_

“Daddy,” Lev whimpers when Kenji pulls out. “Don’t stop now…”

\---

Kenji never thought there would be a better sight than of Lev being underneath him, screaming as he fucks his tight hole.

Lev’s currently riding the fantasy dildo they got for him, blindfolded and wrists chained to the bedposts.

“Daddy!” he cries out, working towards another high. “Been a good girl, been so good…”

“Have you now, Lev?” they remain strict as they crawl towards him, latching their lips around his pectoral. “You taste good here…”

He flinches when they nip around the metal bar, tongue-tip flicking against the nub. They chuckle against the swollen tip, but not before tugging harshly at it between their teeth.

“You’re bein’ _somewhat_ good, I guess,” they hum, sliding the toy out of him just as he’s about to reach his climax. “But have you been good _enough_?”

Before Lev can try to come up with excuses, Kenji drives into the loosened hole with a grunt. He doesn’t come, despite the clenching, but his lips are agape. He’s making a super erotic face that says he’s about to come, but knows better than to.

“ _Ne_ , Lev,” they hum. “Why don’t you be a good boy and warm me up a little?”

“Wanna do anything for daddy,” he whimpers. “Hurts, hurts so good.”

They resort to kissing him to placate his senses. Whether it’s from being blindfolded or not, he is definitely clenching around their cock more than the usual while kissing.

“Lev,” they purr. “You’re eatin’ me right up.”

“Wanna be good,” he purrs back. “Can’t have it otherwise.”

“Should I reward the good girl?”

“Whose?” he whines. If he had cat ears, they’d be angled down.

 _“Mine,”_ they chuckle as they bite into his neck.

And that triggers another one from Lev.

“Daddy!” he screeches on top of his lungs as he dirties his own chest. “Fuck, it hurts—” 

“But you like gettin’ hurt,” they remind him. “You like it when I fuck your hyper-sensitive hole, do you not?”

“Good toy for daddy,” he mewls. “Wanna be good.”

“You’re always good to me, baby girl,” is all the _oya-bun_ says before the release deep inside their lover.

///

Lev is sat on Kenji’s bed, arms crossed and legs draped over the mattress. It’s a cute view, they won’t lie, especially when he’s rightfully mad at them.

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me about your feminisation kink before I was calling myself a good girl for you,” his arms remain crossed as he huffs.

“Baby,” they chuckle. “It was a heat of the moment kinda thing! Not to mention you were enjoyin’ it and clenchin’ your pretty hole—”

They laugh as he uncrosses his arms just to throw a few pillows at them.

“Bad kitten,” they continue laughing. “I should punish you.”

“I think my ass needs at least a month of recovery before I can go again.”

///

Lev gets a week off his duties.

  
And during that time, he thinks about a few things that he and Kenji have done so far.

_Why did I like it when Kenji called me their ‘baby girl’?_ he asks himself. _I mean, I knew that feminisation was a kink that existed, but having that applied to me?_

“You seem like you’re using your brain to think for once,” someone interrupts his thoughts.

“Tsukishima-san,” he bows formally. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“It’s been finalised,” the other hums. “You’re officially a _hisou_.”

“You’re telling me this, because…?”

Tsukishima comes closer, the clicks of their heels kind of distracting the newly appointed _hisou_.

“Can you actually accommodate Futakuchi-sama?” they ask. “Are you capable of everything he wants from you?”

“Something tells me you aren’t talking about the work-related things…” he mewls.

“I’m just saying, Haiba…” they lean in until their noses are touching.

“I don’t think you’re _just saying_ anything here, Tsukishima-san,” he gulps.

“So, they haven’t accidentally made you brain-dead yet then,” they scoff. “Keep in mind what happened to Keigo-san.”

When Tsukishima leaves, Lev feels dirty.

///

“I don’t get it,” Lev whines when he gets changed into his official work ‘uniform’. “How is wearing this going to make me more efficient?”

“It’s not for you,” Kenji chuckles. “It’s for me.”

“I’ve gathered!”

He’s currently donning a custom-fit three-piece, but the bottom is actually a _fucking pencil skirt_ . It’s not a midi or a maxi skirt either. It _has_ to be a mini skirt.

“Your ass looks less flat in it, baby!” the _oya-bun_ tries to sound cheerful about it.

He only crosses his arms in response.

“If it makes you feel better,” they rasp as they stride towards him from behind. “It’s got an easy access~”

“How is that a good thing?” his breath hitches when their large hand cups his not-flat ass. “How is this going to be work-safe?”

“No one mentioned anythin’ being work-safe,” they pout against his neck. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this anyway.”

“You’re pouting,” he huffs. “I don’t like it when you’re pouting.”

“I’m your pouty baby,” they laugh. “Well, I guess outside our bedroom, I’m your _anythin’_.”

“Are you saying you can’t be my daddy _outside_ our bedroom?”

Lev lets out a self-compromised yelp when he’s flipped around, his chest thumping against Kenji’s broad shoulders.

“I think my _hisou_ is asking for additional work,” they rasp.

“Oh, am I now~” he hums.

\---

Lev should learn when to shut the hell up.

He’s currently knelt under the desk, choking on Kenji’s leaking cock. And the worst thing is that he can’t make sounds since the _oya-bun_ is having a meeting with the other leaders.

“I’m just sayin’,” they hum, pushing his head down farther. “We need to stop sendin’ our spies to _Inarizaki Charm_.”

“Futakuchi-sama—”

“Yes, Tsukishima-kun?” they sound annoyed. “Have you talked to their _saiko-komon_ lately?”

“Last time Akagi-san sent me anything was over a month ago,” Tsukishima confirms.

“Exactly what I mean,” the _oya-bun_ sounds pleased. “Anythin’ from you, Kuroo-kun?”

“I just remembered that Lev has been promoted as a _hisou_ a few days ago, _oyabun_ -sama,” he snickers. “Surely, someone whose position is as high as your _hisou_ would be allowed in leadership meetings?”

“He’s still new,” they veer away from the question. “I will train him on how to handle meetings when he’s ready.”

“I haven’t seen him at the smoke terrace either,” Kuroo continues. “Are we to be sure he’s still at the Second Headquarter?”

“I didn’t order him to be around when I’m havin’ a meetin’,” they _definitely_ sound peeved. “But I’ll let you know that I’m plannin’ on going to the First Headquarter with Aone this weekend.”

“Am I to lead _Danobe_ with Kuroo-san while you’re gone?” Tsukishima asks just as the dom pushes Lev’s head down even more, lodging about half their cock down his throat.

He lets out a small choked cough.

“Sorry,” Kenji apologises in his stead. “I think I’m getting dehydrated…”

“You can have my tea, if you’d like,” Tsukishima offers, though all Lev hears is ‘I know what you’re up to.’

“Oh, I’ll have my own,” they decline. “I’ve been the _oya-bun_ too long to accept a drink from even you, Tsukishima-kun~”

“When was the last time someone tried to assassinate you?”

Kuroo’s question catches Lev off-guard.

_Why is Kuroo-san asking that question?_

“That’s none of your concern, Kuroo-kun,” the _oya-bun_ hisses.

“I’m your _shateigashira_ , Futakuchi-sama,” Kuroo sounds exasperated. “I’m in charge of your security.”

“Well, the last time I took a knife to my stomach was the last time someone tried to kill me,” they reply with a soft grunt as Lev swallows around the girth. “Anythin’ else you wanna ask?”

“I can tell that you’re _busy_ , so me and Tsukishima-san will have our discussion in _my_ office now _~”_

Lev’s released from the grip when the door closes.

“That was fuckin’ close,” the _oya-bun_ mutters.

“Close?” he coughs. “Kuroo-san _definitely_ knew I was blowing you under the desk.”

“And that should matter?” they laugh. “You got excited, didn’t you?”

“Not really related to this question, now is it?” he pouts.

His legs are feeling like jello, so he’s glad when his lover hauls him onto their lap.

“Do you want to continue this elsewhere then?” they rasp. “Your throat needs some recoverin’ before you’re screamin’ my name.”

“And I thought you were a caring dom,” he teases.

\---

The perks of being the _oya-bun’s_ _hisou_ is that his clock-ins and clock-outs are at the same time as the _oya-bun’s_. 

Meaning…

“Fuck…” Lev stands on his tip-toes as he’s bent over the table in Kenji’s house. “Your tongue—”

“It’s fully healed~” they reassure as they resume eating him out.

It’s a triple venom piercing, also known as the sexiest piercing the silver haired man has ever seen in his damned life. He wants that metal ball touching him _everywhere_.

“Fuck, more,” he whines when their tongue draws out. “Kenji!”

“You know better than to think I’m gonna give it ta ya easy,” their Sendai- _ben_ thickens from arousal, something he’s starting to notice more often. 

“Well, give you baby what he deserves then!” he pouts.

His back arches when his lover drives into his prostate forcefully, making him come as if on cue.

“There’s a good girl,” _didn’t this happen before?_ “Such a good cockslut for me.”

“Daddy…” he mewls.

“You like being degraded, baby girl?” _why do I like being called a ‘girl’?_ “You’re so tight, you naughty little thing.”

“Want daddy’s cock, please…” he whimpers, his inner walls trembling from being oversensitive.

He breathes raggedly as his lover starts to plough into him, the position making him feel their dick in his lower stomach every now and then. It’s too erotic, so to speak, to feel that _violation_. He’s enjoying it more than he originally thought he would, too, so there’s another problem.

“Don’t think about somethin’ else when I’m fuckin’ you, Haiba Lev,” his dom hisses in his ear. “My cock and the pleasure I’m givin’ you is all you’re allowed to think about.”

“Your cock feels good inside me, daddy,” he mewls, nails digging into the mahogany. “So good, I’m gonna explode.”

Lev doesn’t know how many times he came that night.

///

The tall _hisou_ wakes up naked next morning.

“Ken~” he whines as he turns around to hug the broad-shouldered _oya-bun_.

Except there’s no one there.

“Ken?” he’s still sleepy, so he’s trying to think. Why wouldn’t his beloved be next to him when he woke up?

He tip-toes down to the kitchen after putting on a black dress shirt, totally unbuttoned. He’s wearing Kenji’s favourite backless lace panties too.

“Ken?” he rubs at his eyes as he peeks into the kitchen.

There’s no one there.

“Kenji, s’not funny,” he huffs.

Stench of burnt flesh fills the air when he gets closer to the door leading out towards the back yard.

“ _Ne_ ,” Kenji’s voice is low, deadly. “I was preparing a mimosa for my lover and you decided to stab me in the back.”

“Not much different from what you did to your _oya-bun_ , now is it?” 

It happens too quickly.

Lev doesn’t even get to see Kenji reach for the sleeve of their yukata to unsheathe their blade.

The blade embeds itself deep in the intruder’s thigh, crimson rivulets flowing down the black silk.

“I won’t ask again,” the _oya-bun_ sound pissed off. “Who sent you?”

“You know that the foxes don’t give jackshit about you,” the assassin smirks. “But _Kinko_ said to send you his love.”

Another blade is produced and it slices cleanly across the other’s throat.

“That fuckin’ sucked,” they muse. “My boner died.”

“Are you sure about that?” he gulps. “You seem pretty excited.”

“Maybe cause you were the one watchin’ my 1000th kill, Haibe Lev,” they purr. “That was my official 1000th kill I ever made in my twenty-four years of bein’ a part of the _Date no Tetsukabe_ family.”

“Is that slow?” he dares ask.

“Since I became an _oya-bun_ early on, I’d say it wasn’t,” they hum. “‘Cause I tortured and killed half the people who are based in the First Headquarter.”

He’s heard about the First Headquarter before. It’s the reason why the _oya-bun_ ’s dialect is that of _Sendai-ben_.

“You’re not subtle, now are you?” he remarks.

“No, ever claimed such virtue either,” they take out a cigarette case from a pocket. “Now, what will you do with my hard dick, Lev?”

Like a cat in heat, Lev wants to please his lover and be a good fuckhole.

_If pleasure is what you seek,_ he thinks to himself _. I will gladly give you my body and heart._

+++

Lev’s gotten better at sucking their dick, that’s for sure.

“Lev, wait, you’re bitin’ it too deep—”

“So wha’?” he breathes heavily against their cock. “You like it when my throat’s tightening around your cock.”

“You’re a fuckin’ natural.”

They push his head down again, indulging in the sounds he’s making. It’s lewd, it’s _livening_.

_How long can I hide my discomfort inside your body and the pleasure you give me before you learn how fueked up I really am?_

+++

“How many times have they tried to kill you since you became the _oya-bun_?”

Kenji just pulls the drawer out and takes a cigar, lighting it up. The smoke reeks, but its stench isn’t what suffocates him, it’s the silence.

“You know how long I’ve been the _oya-bun_ ,” they start. “What’s your best guess?”

“You think this is a fun game to you?” Lev retorts.

He flinches when the brunet starts stalking towards him, the half-finished cigar dropping onto the expensive rug.

“No,” they state. “I simply don’t think you are not gonna like what I got to say.”

“I didn’t run away from you, so why are _you_ ?” he hisses. “I’ve been through so much shit; _we’ve_ been through so much shit together!”

“I lost count,” they reply in a cold voice, face stoic. “So many of my thousand kills are me torturing those who betrayed in my last twenty hellish years of life.”

He waits for the other to continue talking.

“At first, I felt guilty. Unlike Oiwake, I gained nothing from killing them,” they laugh humourlessly. “I only ended a lowlife. Nothing more, nothing less. You can say I was _tamed_ by these kills.”

“We all got flaws—”

“You’re in love with a criminal,” they remind him. “One of the lords of the underbelly of this rotten society.”

“You didn’t give me a choice to join you, but I don’t want a way out,” the green-eyed _hisou_ takes their hand and starts kissing each knuckle. “I’ll never regret meeting you.”

His lips linger against the ring finger,

“That sounds an awful lot like you’re proposing to me, Haiba-kun,” they whisper.

“Does it matter?” he hums against their soft skin. “No one’s going to find out.”

Lev should’ve expected Kenji to bowl him over, his ass flat onto the rug. He lets out an exaggerated sigh as his slacks are tugged off.

“And I thought 40-something years old people couldn’t even get it up,” he sighs.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone since I can’t even _get it up_ ,” the _oya-bun_ ruts their clad hard-on against his anticipating hole.

It’s a messy kiss. They’re in the other’s office to start with. Anyone can try to enter the door at any given time, though he doubts his luck is _that_ bad. He chalks it up to his lover being thoughtful when they unbutton his dress shirt but leaves it on his body. Though, that thought is chased away the second the mean former- _hitokiri_ ’s teeth brush against his pierced nipple.

“K-Kenji!” he splutters. “Y-you know I’m sensitive!”

“Mm, I wonder why I like teasing you here,” comes their reply, tongue rasping against his skin.

His back bows the moment their tongue rings scrape where it’s _easy to stimulate_. His breaths come out as ragged, panting mess. He whimpers since his lover is barely rutting their strained dick against his hole.

“What do you want, kitten?” they rasp against his nipple.

“You!” he gasps. “Your cock in me!”

“You know that’s not how you ask for my cock, now do you?”

A wave of heat splatters across Lev’s cheeks.

“Want daddy’s cock,” his voice falters towards the end. “Please?”

“Don’t you want my fingers first?” they purr. “Naughty girl.”

He vaguely remembers their lover feminising him before. He also remembers not _dis_ liking it.

“D-daddy’s baby girl,” he can feel his flushed face becoming worse. “Daddy’s personal—”

_If I didn’t know I was a masochist before, I do now_ , an embarrassed thought dawns onto him when he comes from it _hurting_ when his lover pushed in all the way to the hilt from the get-go.

All he can do his stare blankly at the ceiling as he clenched around their massive cock—

“Hey, how are you still getting harder inside me?” asking the question itself makes him want to hide somewhere.

“It’s so cute how you came just from being filled without prep,” they try to make him feel better by kissing him, which, sadly, is working somewhat.

“Well, you gotta make up for it now,” he huffs. “Didn’t get to even enjoy the buildup.”

Laughing, they claim his pierced nipple with their lips, rolling their tongue rings against the bitten and marked nub. He’s sure he’s a mess in all sense of that word. The best he can do right now is wrap his legs around his lover’s waist, urging them on. It hurts so good to be treated like this, and not having to worry about anything but the pleasure Futakuchi Kenji is giving him.

\---

“Any reason why you rarely use condoms, Futakuchi-san?” Lev huffs as a laughing Kenji cleans him up. “It feels weird.”

“So, you don’t like it?” they kiss his pouty cheek. 

“I mean… it makes me feel like I’m being marked by you deep inside me?” he speaks as the words type into his brain.

“Fuckin’ hell, Lev,” they groan. “You’re tired from three rounds—”

“ _That_ was three rounds?” he narrows his eyes.

“Three and half?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” he huffs.

They snicker and throw the tissue away. He doesn’t ask why there are tailored suits _for him_ are this office as the _oya-bun_ brings him a suit set.

“I need you to talk to Tsukishima-kun for me,” they hum as they take out another cigar. “He won’t be an asshole if you say I sent you to him.”

\---

“I still don’t approve of you,” is the first thing Tsukishima says. “Even with Aone-san as their _shugosha_ , you’re just a flaw Futakuchi-sama possesses.”

“What’s Futakuchi-sama’s relationship to the foxes?” Lev acts like the other’s words don't affect him.

“I know that _Inarizaki Charm_ used to be allied with _Tanobe_ , if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m asking what our _oya-bun_ ’s relationship is like or _was_ like with the Miyas, Tsukishima-san.”


End file.
